Le dernier Horcruxe
by Chipuliara
Summary: L'Ordre du Phénix. Albus Dumbledore. Quelle blague... Poudlard a été pris par les Mangemorts de Voldemort et Harry ne peut plus compter que sur lui-même. Son protecteur avait voulu l'envoyer à la mort, mais il est hors de question qu'Harry meurt. Il est hors de question qu'il donne sa vie pour le Monde Magique. Il y a forcément une autre solution. /!\ T pour l'ambiance. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération.

 **Rated** : T

 **Note** : Cette histoire a été écrite **suite à un défi** lancé sur le forum FF de la Gazette des Bonbons au Citron ! Mon thème était "Et si Harry Potter avait monté un troisième camp", je voulais en faire un OS, et finalement nous voilà avec ceci. **C'est une histoire en 4 chapitres** , je posterai donc **le mercredi jusqu'au 2 mai**. (RALALA QUELLE COINCIDENCE DIS DONT QUE LA FIN DE CETTE HISTOIRE TOMBE LE 2 MAI ! Héhé pas de coïncidences les jeunes restez Woke.)

 **Avertissements** : C'pas joyeux-joyeux. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! :D

 **.**

Sur ce, enjoy ! :)

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

La chambre était silencieuse, et sombre. La nuit était tombée autour de lui alors que, assis sur la chaise posée là, il peinait à détourner le regard de celui qui avait un jour été son protecteur. Des mois. Des mois entiers qu'il était allongé là, et jamais il n'était resté si longtemps à ses côtés. Il n'était pas sûr… pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être de l'appréhension. Peut-être de la peine. Peut-être même qu'il avait des regrets.

Tellement, tellement de regrets.

Sur le pas de la porte entrouverte se dessinait une silhouette découpée dans la faible lumière du couloir de l'étage. Hermione se tenait là, seule, immobile et droite, depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il l'avait entendue arrivée, mais elle n'avait rien dit, alors lui non plus. La respiration du professeur Dumbledore était à peine perceptible. Si l'on regardait assez longtemps, on pouvait voir sa cage thoracique se lever et s'abaisser, comme avec peine. Ses cheveux gris et sa barbe longue faisaient parure à la robe qu'il portait le jour de sa chute. Comme hors du temps. Techniquement hors du temps, confiné dans une bulle de magie. Sans mourir, ni se réveiller.

-Il comprendrait, tu sais.

La voix de son amie le surprit presque, au point d'avoir le début d'un geste pour la regarder. Dumbledore… L'homme qui avait prévu de l'envoyer à la mort le jour même de l'assassinat de ses parents. Et qui se trouvait là, aujourd'hui, impuissant, sous sa garde. Quelque part entre la vie et la mort, sans même le savoir. Par sa faute. Par sa volonté. Par ses choix. Les choix d'Harry. Il se releva, doucement, et lissa ses robes sans bruit.

-Non, s'entendit-il répondre – et il fut presque surpris que sa voix ne tremble pas. Non, en fait… je pense qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Il garda un instant encore les yeux rivés vers son visage inexpressif. Hermione n'ajouta rien, pas même quand il se retourna vers elle. Il ne la voyait qu'à peine ainsi contre la lumière, mais il sut qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il sut qu'elle pensait comme lui. Albus Dumbledore, le Meneur, le Fou, le Grand… Albus Dumbledore n'aurait pas compris. Il n'aurait pas compris ses gestes, il n'aurait pas compris ses actes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu venir cette fin alternative à celle qu'il avait mis si longtemps à orchestrer.

-Je suis montée te dire que Snape est arrivé.

Harry hocha la tête, doucement. Il marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit un peu plus, se tint près de son amie quelques secondes encore – sans oser pour autant la regarder dans les yeux. Il la devina sourire, mais ce fut sans joie. Il y avait de la peine dans ses yeux. Même quand elle monta une main tendre vers sa joue, et même lorsqu'elle lui parla.

-Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Il hocha la tête, de nouveau. On aurait pu le croire ailleurs, mais il était tout à son présent. Ce n'était pas sa voie qui le minait, mais ce désastreux paysage de guerre sans fin. Quand il leva enfin les yeux vers les siens, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de l'entraîner avec lui. Sa main glissa de sa joue et vint presser ses doigts, le temps d'un instant. Et pourtant, l'avoir à ses côtés, elle, sa meilleure amie, la sorcière la plus futée de leur génération… Si elle restait il ne pouvait qu'avoir raison.

-Et Draco ? Finit-il par demander. Est-ce qu'il est rentré aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il acquiesça une fois de plus, en silence. Puis il fit un pas supplémentaire dans le couloir, et ferma la porte entre eux et celui qui avait été un jour leur directeur à Poudlard. Poudlard… Il avait pensé que c'était sa maison. Enfin un toit, enfin une famille, enfin des bienfaiteurs. Il baissa les yeux, brièvement. Quand il les releva et qu'il sourit à Hermione, ce fut sans joie lui aussi – mais elle comprit. Elle comprenait toujours, Hermione.

Elle prit sa main, serra doucement un instant, puis se détourna et tourna les talons. Il la vit redescendre et souffla longuement. C'était là qu'il allait, lui aussi. Son regard se porta sur la chambre fermée, une dernière fois.

Un jour il arrêterait de se sentir coupable.

Le Square Grimmaurd était plus éclairé au rez-de-chaussée qu'aux étages. Sans doute parce que la plupart de ceux qui s'y trouvaient n'était que de passage, très peu y résidaient. Plus il descendait les marches, et plus il semblait revenir au vrai monde. Au monde réel. En passant il fit un léger détour vers la porte et vérifia qu'elle était verrouillée, presque par réflexe.

-Je commençais à penser que tu n'étais pas là.

Il en sursauta presque, se retourna dans le couloir. Dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, l'homme en noir avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne semblait jamais très à l'aise dans cette maison, sans doute parce qu'elle était la propriété de la famille Black depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée d'à qui cette bâtisse était censée revenir, mais tant qu'on ne les mettait pas dehors alors il n'avait rien à en redire. Snape, lui, ne restait jamais longtemps.

-J'étais dans sa chambre.

Son ancien professeur ne répondit rien, mais Harry put deviner un tressaillement dans son regard. Snape ne montait jamais, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son aversion pour la maison. Il n'avait plus posé les yeux sur Dumbledore depuis qu'il l'avait éjecté hors de la tour. Harry avait pensé qu'il finirait par rejeter la faute sur lui, que ça apaiserait sa conscience. Mais les semaines, les mois étaient passés et il n'en avait rien fait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait. Severus détourna les yeux, comme pour changer de sujet sans attendre.

-Tu-sais-qui sera à Poudlard à la fin du mois. Tu vas vouloir repousser cette visite éclair que tu avais prévu de faire à Noël.

Hm. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il aurait voulu voir Neville, lui parler de cet horcruxe qui… Ah,merde – Harry ferma les yeux, retira ses lunettes et passa des doigts las sur ses paupières closes. Bon. D'accord. C'était comme ça. Ils iraient plus tard. Il préviendrait Hermione dès qu'il la reverrait, ils trouveraient un meilleur moment pour retourner à l'école. Ils trouveraient un… ah _merde_.

-Autre chose.

Harry releva les yeux, baissa sa main et ses lunettes retombèrent sur son nez. Severus avait l'air préoccupé. Plus préoccupé qu'à son habitude.

-Minerva m'a confronté.

McGonagall. Harry se pinça les lèvres. Elle aussi devait être désespérée, depuis l'école. Les Mangemorts torturaient ses élèves. Le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore était aujourd'hui son directeur.

-Elle dit douter de mon allégeance. Elle a cherché à me rallier à l'Ordre, pour reprendre Poudlard.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui l'étonnait, pour une fois. Mais peut-être pensait-elle qu'il avait été forcé à assassiner Dumbledore et que les remords causés par son geste l'éloignaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Snape _avait_ suivi les instructions de quelqu'un d'autre. Severus décroisa ses bras, soupira, se détourna de moitié. Il regarda en direction du salon où on ne pouvait y voir personne, ne sembla voir ni le canapé vide ni la cheminée incandescente.

-Si les Mangemorts commencent à penser que je pourrais être dans un camp différent, je serais mort avant même d'avoir pu regarder mon bourreau en face.

Il craignait que l'un d'eux ait pu surprendre les doutes du professeur de métamorphose, et se dire qu'il avait retourné sa veste. Harry comprenait son angoisse. Il se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, regarda le mur un instant, réfléchissant.

-Vous voulez quitter l'école ?

-Non.

Ce fut si rapide qu'il aurait pu en être surpris. Mais ce qui aurait vraiment surpris Harry, ça aurait été qu'il veuille partir. Il était directeur là-bas, et bien vu par Voldemort et la plupart de ses disciples. Il était le meilleur espion qu'ils avaient, et il était complètement dédié à leur combat. C'était là la plus grande différence entre lui et Dumbledore. Harry n'avait forcé personne. Snape n'était pas là pour payer une dette. Il était là parce qu'il pensait que c'était le plus juste.

-On ne peut pas forcer le professeur McGonagall à s'éloigner de Poudlard, dit Harry alors. Elle est tout aussi prisonnière du château que les autres professeurs. Et c'est mieux pour nous si…

-Si elle pense que je suis un Mangemort.

Harry hocha la tête, une fois, doucement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se reposer sur son jeu d'actrice, ou pire, prendre le risque qu'elle se fasse interroger par les fidèles de Voldemort. Severus devait rester dans le camp des Mangemorts aux yeux de tous, c'était leur meilleure chance d'atteindre leur ennemi. Il baissa les yeux.

-Si vous… si vous parliez à Remus, il pourrait…

-Non.

Ce fut tellement rapide et tellement sec qu'Harry releva immédiatement les yeux vers lui. Son regard s'était durci, même, et il détourna les yeux de lui, comme si de soutenir le regard d'Harry après avoir haussé la voix était pesant. Snape n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer émotionnel. Pourtant Remus aurait eu assez de poids pour convaincre McGonagall qu'il était irrécupérable, irrévocablement fidèle à Voldemort, il aurait juste à lui confier qu'il était avec le camp d'Harry et lui demander de garder le secret. Remus ne l'aurait pas trahi, même s'il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient décidé de le… mais Remus n'aurait pas eu à le faire pour lui, Harry savait que c'était impensable aujourd'hui. Il l'aurait fait pour Severus. Mais peut-être qu'Harry avait surestimé les rapports conservés par ses deux anciens professeurs.

-Non, je… ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-D'accord, répondit Harry alors. D'accord.

Beaucoup de rapports étaient conflictuels depuis… enfin, depuis qu'il avait décidé de quitter l'Ordre. Que certains l'avaient suivi. Et que d'autres non. Pour Snape c'était pire encore – tout l'Ordre pensait qu'il était un Mangemort, depuis qu'il avait expulsé Albus hors de cette tour. Compréhensible. Favorable, même. Snape sortit une montre de sa poche et la regarda brièvement.

-Il faut que je parte, dit-il seulement. Après les examens ?

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Les examens. Ça laissait combien de temps, deux semaines ? Trois semaines ? Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, un instant. Puis il nia d'un mouvement de tête.

-Non, faîtes-vous discret. Je vous préviendrai quand j'aurai une nouvelle date pour Poudlard.

Snape ne dit rien. Il ne parlait que rarement plus que nécessaire. Harry le regarda se détourner vers le salon, et prendre la cheminée. Il put voir l'éclat des flammes vertes sur le chambranle de la porte, puis plus rien. Il savait qu'Hermione était dans ce salon, assise quelque part. Un instant, il hésita à la rejoindre. Il n'y avait qu'eux ici, aujourd'hui. Mais il renonça. Au lieu de ça, il se détourna vers les escaliers et remonta, marche après marche, doucement. De toute façon elle avait dû entendre, pour Poudlard, pour Noël, pour leurs plans tombés à l'eau. Il entra dans sa chambre et soupira dès que la porte se referma derrière lui.

Il y avait certains jours comme ça, il se sentait exténué.

A vrai dire, il aurait préféré que Snape arrive avec de meilleures nouvelles. C'était de moins en moins le cas, ceci dit. On aurait pu croire, à la façon qu'elles avaient eues d'être si rares dès le début, que les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en s'améliorant. Mais on se serait trompé. Rien ne semblait jamais aller en s'améliorant.

-Hey.

 _Merlin !_ Harry sursauta tellement qu'il faillit faire un véritable bon sur place. Il porta une main à son cœur, par réflexe, et soupira lourdement.

-Nom de Dieu, tu m'as fait peur…

Draco, debout au pied du lit, dans la semi-obscurité, n'eut pas même un sourire. Harry prit le temps de le regarder. Il lui trouva quelque chose de changé. Sa posture, son attitude… jusque dans les traits de son visage. Quelque chose de fermé, de froid. Il put deviner de la colère. Et du dégoût. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, mais il ne bougea pas. A son cou, il devina une fine chaîne qui ne lui appartenait pas, et releva ses yeux dans les siens. Le pire, peut-être, était de savoir que cette colère et ce dégoût, Draco ne devait les ressentir que pour lui-même, son propre esprit, son propre sang, et cette marque à son bras.

-J'ai trahi deux camps pour toi, dit-il – et sa voix fut sombre, menaçante.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas comme ça que lui voyait les choses. En ce qui le concernait, c'était l'Ordre qui avait trahi. Pas tant en suivant aveuglément Dumbledore qu'en continuant de vouloir honorer ses choix une fois qu'ils avaient su le véritable homme de guerre qu'il avait été. Chaque minute de son existence, même en temps de paix, à préparer l'issu d'une guerre à peine alors entamée. Et le destin qu'il avait choisi et planifié pour Harry. Harry qui eut un petit mouvement de tête vers cette chaîne que Draco portait autour du cou et qui disparaissait sous sa chemise.

-C'est ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision pour savoir ce qu'il indiquait. Il hocha la tête, doucement, sans faire d'autre geste. Harry n'avança pas, mais tendit une main vers lui, ses yeux bien ancrés dans les siens.

-Donne-le-moi.

Les quelques premières secondes, Draco ne bougea pas. Et puis il retira la chaîne de sou cou – à son bout, un médaillon. Le médaillon. Il s'avança d'un pas, puis de deux… et finalement, comme à contrecœur, le laissa aller dans la paume ouverte d'Harry. Un instant passa encore, et puis son regard sembla s'éclaircir. Il releva les yeux vers Harry, qui lui sourit, doucement.

-Tu l'as porté longtemps ?

-Quelques… quelques heures.

Il avait l'air terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Pas de ses mots, mais de ce qu'il ressentait. De ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il devait ressentir. Après tout, il était plutôt bien placé pour connaître les effets qu'avaient sur l'esprit l'âme de Voldemort. Un instant, il baissa les yeux. Puis il se reprit – il referma sa main sur l'horcruxe et marcha jusqu'à son bureau, dont il ouvrit le tiroir du haut. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà la bague, qu'il avait récupérée dans le bureau de Dumbledore le jour où… enfin, qu'il avait récupérée.

-Ils ont essayé de le détruire ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant rejoindre sa jumelle.

-Oui.

Harry referma le tiroir, se retourna vers Draco, et vit qu'il s'était assis sur le bord de son lit, le regard sur le plancher. Il avait l'air… tellement fatigué.

-Mais ils, ils ne…

Il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Ils ne savent pas comment faire.

Harry marcha vers lui, s'assit à ses côtés, doucement. Draco avait déposé ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et son visage entre ses mains. Harry frôla son dos du bout de ses doigts, avant d'y apposer sa paume. Il caressa le dos de sa chemise avec lenteur et sentit Draco se détendre doucement sous son toucher, peu à peu. Harry lui demandait beaucoup, il le savait. Il était… tellement désolé. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, nerveusement, hésitant, avant de finalement demander :

-Est-ce que Ron sait pour l'épée ?

L'épée de Gryffondor. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il y pensait. S'il y avait bien une arme hors du commun qui aurait pu avoir une chance de détruire l'un de ces objets maudits, ça aurait été une arme comme l'épée. Et s'il y avait pensé, alors ce n'était pas idiot de penser que Ron avait pu avoir une idée similaire. Surtout que c'était l'Ordre qui la détenait aujourd'hui, et que son ami devait en être constamment à proximité. Draco nia d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je ne pense pas, dit-il sans relever les yeux. Sa mère la garde chez eux.

Le Terrier. C'était le nouveau point de regroupement de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était moins anonyme, moins caché… mais comme Harry s'était installé ici, au Square, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de se trouver une autre _base d'opérations_. Hun. Ça faisait amèrement rire Harry. Pour avoir une base « d'opérations », encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'on faisait. Il ne remarqua que Draco le regardait que lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

-Tu vas vouloir y aller ?

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur les siens, son regard si clair. Sa main, dans son dos, s'arrêta de bouger. Il était beau, Draco, si beau. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, après tout ils avaient un passé. Mais aujourd'hui, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, qu'il le regardait… il baissa un peu les yeux. Il y avait une autre question, cachée dans celle qu'il venait de prononcer. Il voulait l'aider, le plus qu'il pouvait. Mais Harry savait qu'il en faisait déjà beaucoup, énormément pour lui. Alors non, il ne lui demanderait pas de venir récupérer l'épée avec lui. Il eut un sourire, monta sa main à son visage, caressa le haut de sa pommette du bout de son pouce.

-J'irai avec Tonks, dit-il doucement.

Et Draco hocha la tête, une fois, tout aussi doucement. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait. Harry avait tout le mal du monde à se décider à laisser sa main retomber de son visage. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait la gorge, les lèvres sèchent. Il se racla la gorge, et s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Tu dors là ce soir ? Demanda-t-il – et ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, Harry put le voir dans ses yeux. Mais après tout, l'Ordre n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il passerait la nuit, ils n'étaient pas des nounous – et si Draco n'avait rien de mieux à faire alors… il pouvait bien prendre un peu de repos… auprès de lui… Sa main fut doucement recouverte de celle de Draco, doucement, si doucement. Puis il sentit qu'il enserrait son tee-shirt de sa seconde main et le tirait à lui. Harry se laissa faire. Harry se laissa faire mille fois. Draco prit ses lèvres avec les siennes et Harry ferma les yeux, soupira de bienêtre. Des jours… des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Sa main glissa dans sa nuque alors qu'il raffermissait le contact, et son autre main se posa d'elle-même sur la cuisse de Draco, aérienne d'abord, puis appuyée. Il lui avait tellement, tellement manqué… Furtivement, il pensa à la visite de Snape et à l'éventualité de mettre Draco au courant. Mais ce n'étaient que des mauvaises nouvelles et il décida que ça pourrait attendre. C'étaient toujours celles qui pouvaient attendre. Draco le domina un peu plus de son poids et Harry se laissa incliner contre le matelas. Sa langue se faufila contre la sienne. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son dos, le long de sa hanche. Il soupira d'aise, de réconfort.

Draco le déshabilla avec révérence, lui vola baiser sur baiser, caressa ses cheveux et caressa sa peau, et quand il fut entièrement nu sous lui il laissa Harry le déshabiller à son tour. Ils n'eurent que des frissons et des soupirs – ils étaient biens, tellement biens d'être ensemble de nouveau. Ils s'aimaient si fort, si fort… Ils se touchèrent à des endroits qu'eux seuls pouvaient, et s'embrassèrent partout, et tout le temps, avec tendresse, et avec envie. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à sourire. Ils firent l'amour en silence, et s'accrochèrent au corps de l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

 **.**

-Remus est un imbécile.

Harry releva brièvement les yeux vers la jeune auror, avant de les rediriger vers le placard bas ouvert juste devant lui. Il n'y avait rien là-dedans – il le referma. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Lui aussi était déçu que Remus n'ait pas voulu le suivre, mais… Enfin. Il baissa les yeux, rien qu'un instant.

-Il croyait en Dumbledore, souffla-t-il, doucement.

-Je ne parle pas du vieux.

Il y avait comme quelque chose de sec dans son intonation et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner complètement vers elle, un peu surpris un instant. Elle ne le regardait pas, ceci dit, elle venait tout juste de s'allonger à plat-ventre à même le parquet pour examiner sous le lit. Après la cuisine, le salon et la cave, c'était la troisième chambre qu'ils fouillaient. C'était décevant, mais ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé qui avait pu ressembler de près ou de loin à une épée ensorcelée forgée par l'un des quatre prestigieux fondateurs de la plus grande école de sorcellerie et de magie de l'Europe – et d'après certains peut-être même du monde.

-Depuis l'incident de la tour… et même en ayant appris ce qu'Albus avait prévu, tout ce temps…

Elle soupira, bruyamment, se releva et épousseta ses manches, puis son ventre. Rien sous le lit. Harry regarda autour d'eux. Ils devraient peut-être laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui. Ou faire une dernière chambre et partir, revenir un autre jour. Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance que personne ne vienne au Terrier jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient attendu des heures, dehors, pour que Molly quitte la maison pour faire ils ne savaient quoi – des courses, une visite, une quête pour l'Ordre pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un ici d'habitude, et ça faisait déjà presque quarante minutes maintenant. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le jardin, et il n'y vit personne. Ni membre de la famille, ni autre membre de l'Ordre.

-Il fait son buté, voilà ce que c'est, continuait Tonks en grommelant. Il est désorienté, et au lieu de voir la vérité en face, il se renferme dans sa… caverne !

Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé – fatigué, aussi. Elle semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle devait être frustrée, d'être ici sans rien trouver, du choc encore relativement récent du plan de Dumbledore – et apparemment de la décision de Remus de ne pas les suivre dans cette scission de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ah si mon cousin avait été là aujourd'hui… Maugréa-t-elle en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches. Il lui aurait botté les fesses.

Le petit sourire d'Harry s'agrandit sans qu'il ne pût s'en empêcher, juste un peu, amusé malgré lui d'imaginer Draco « botter les fesses » de Remus. Il le vit, comme dans ces cartoons qui passaient à la télé et que Dudley regardait tout le temps, au milieu des années 1980. Bien sûr elle parlait de Sirius, mais ça n'était pas moins drôle pour autant. _Ah, Draco…_

-Et maintenant il ne veut plus voir Snape.

Ça tomba comme un galet dans une flaque. Ce fut soudain, et puis il n'y eut plus rien. Harry la regarda. La moue à ses lèvres avait quelque chose d'enfantin. Elle avait l'air… déçue. Harry baissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas trop dans quel sens ça marche, dit-il doucement.

De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Snape ne voulait plus vraiment le voir non plus. Peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il était conscient que Remus lui en voulait, mais peut-être aussi qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'Harry ne voyait pas. De la honte, peut-être. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ces choses-là. Il aurait été impossible de compter le nombre de choses, de détails, de montagnes à côté desquels il était passé, rien qu'à Poudlard. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'Hermione tombait amoureuse de Ron avant qu'elle le lui dise. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Draco était malheureux avant qu'il ne le voie pleurer. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son professeur de potions tenait à sa vie, avant qu'il ne vienne le trouver – mais aussi il fallait dire, pensa Harry avec une moue embêtée, que Snape avait vraiment bien caché son jeu.

-Un idiot, continuait Tonks – et il se demanda si elle l'avait même entendu. Si le prof meurt avant qu'il ait ouvert les yeux, Remus ne se le pardonnera jamais. Ah si je pouvais juste- ! Le- !

Elle semblait au comble de la frustration, les mains devant elle, comme si elle cherchait à étrangler quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Elle ferma les poings, serra les mâchoires et expira violemment par le nez.

-Il m'énerve, dit-elle. Il m'énerve.

Harry aurait pu lui répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi en vérité, mais il fronça les sourcils et se détourna vers la porte, l'air inquiet.

-Ecoute ? Fit-il, doucement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Elle dressa l'oreille à son tour. Des pas, sur le parquet, qui étaient si proches d'eux qu'Harry se demanda un instant comment ils avaient pu ne pas les entendre avant. Mais la réponse, elle était là, au fond de lui. Chaque habitant de cette maison connaissait les planches de cette vieille bâtisse par cœur. Et ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux.

-Ron…

Son souffle raisonna un instant dans le silence qui suivit. Son ami, son meilleur ami, se tenait là dans l'embrasure de la porte – le regard fatigué mais pas l'air d'être surpris le moins du monde. Comme s'il avait su qu'ils seraient là. Comme s'il s'y était attendu. Harry déglutit. Sûrement avait-il seulement reconnu sa voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Si vous cherchez l'épée, dit seulement Ron alors, elle n'est plus là.

Harry n'eut ni le cœur ni le courage de lui répondre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Son grand corps, ses cheveux roux, son regard bleus et sa posture simili-droite, le dos toujours un peu de travers.

-Plus là ?

La voix de Tonks le ramena à peine à la réalité, juste assez pour qu'il s'humidifie les lèvres et cèle hermétiquement sa bouche. C'était presque bizarre, de le voir en vrai. Ron eut un haussement d'épaules.

-Elle a disparu. Hier soir.

Pourtant, Harry pouvait voir l'amertume dans l'expression de son visage. Il faisait comme s'il se fichait que l'épée fût partie, mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il aurait sans doute voulu voir si elle pouvait détruire l'horcruxe qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Harry se demanda s'ils avaient déjà remarqué que quelqu'un avait substitué le vrai médaillon contre le faux. Son regard croisa celui de Ron et il eut un instant du mal à déglutir.

-Allez-y, l'entendit-il leur dire. Partez.

Il y avait comme de la résignation dans sa voix. De la peine, peut-être.

-Je ne dirai pas que je vous ai vus.

Et Harry se sentit mal pour lui, rien qu'un instant. Si seulement il avait choisi de le suivre, cette fois encore… une dernière fois, comme au bon vieux temps… Tonks le dépassa à la porte, sans demander son reste – sûrement bien contente qu'ils fussent tombés sur lui, et pas sur l' _autre_. L' _idiot_. Celui qui l'énervait tant. Harry suivit ses pas, hésita à dire quelque chose, puis décida de simplement éviter son regard en passant à son côté. Arrivé à l'embrasure, Ron le retint d'une main sur son bras. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Ron avait le regard au sol.

-Comment… Sembla-t-il hésiter. Comment va Hermione ?

Quelque chose sembla soupirer en Harry. De la fatigue, sans aucun doute. De la peine, aussi.

-Bien, répondit-il. Tu lui manques.

Ron hocha la tête, doucement, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Il remonta les yeux vers lui. Ils se regardèrent, un moment. Dans le couloir, Tonks regardait autour d'elle, visiblement anxieuse de rester plus longtemps. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

-Et… et toi ? Reprit Ron, toujours hésitant. Comment tu vas ?

Harry prit le temps de le regarder. De vraiment le regarder. S'ils lui manquaient à ce point, il n'avait qu'à venir les trouver. Après tout, il savait où ils étaient. Où ils étaient, la plupart du temps. Harry ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Ron à rester avec l'Ordre, il savait bien qu'il tenait à sa vie, qu'il l'aimait comme un véritable ami – il l'avait appelé son _frère_ un jour. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, se desserrèrent, comme d'elles-mêmes.

-Tu pourrais venir avec nous, finit-il par lâcher, un peu plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça, répondit Ron en le lâchant – et il se détourna. Ma famille…

-Pourrait venir aussi, coupa Harry.

Il vit Ron fermer les yeux, un instant, comme s'il le mettait dans une position dans laquelle il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver. Il le vit marcher quelques pas dans la chambre de Percy, dos à lui. Harry aurait très bien pu en profiter pour partir, clore cette conversation, le laisser à son hypocrisie. Mais c'était plus fort que lui – peut-être qu'il tenait trop à lui.

-Ta mère a toujours dit que j'étais trop jeune pour me battre, fit-il en ne pouvant empêcher un pas en avant – son cœur battait un peu fort dans sa poitrine. Mais que Dumbledore dise que je devais mourir, ça passe ?

Ron se retourna vers lui, vivement, et Harry put lire le combat interne qui se jouait en lui, juste là, sur son visage et ses traits déformés de dégoût et d'incertitude, de gêne peut-être même.

-Tu sais que c'est plus compliqué ! Se défendit-il.

-Non.

Et Harry le pensait.

-Non, répéta-t-il, ça ne l'est pas.

Peut-être fut-il plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre en considération les années et les années de confiance aveugle que la famille Weasley, Molly et Arthur, avaient placé en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ça faisait des mois maintenant, et ils s'entêtaient dans leur vision fermée. Ron se mordit la lèvre, et détourna les yeux. Harry put voir que ses mains se serraient convulsivement en poings, de manière répétitive. Sans violence. Avec nervosité. Harry aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais se pinça les lèvres pour ne rien dire. Ron était… c'était son choix. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Tonks en haut des escaliers. En une vingtaine de secondes, ils furent descendus, puis évaporés.

 **.**

Ron était assis dans un coin de la cuisine quand sa mère rentra de sa course. Alimentaire, sa course. Elle portait deux cabas à bout de bras et de l'un d'eux dépassait une botte de poireaux. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sans bouger, sans parler, il la regarda tout ranger comme si elle était seule. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il inspira lentement, et expira en silence.

-Tu es partie en laissant le Terrier vide ?

Elle fit un bond monumental.

-Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Elle était terriblement distraite depuis la scission de l'Ordre. Elle avait été nerveuse au début. Maintenant elle était… comme ça. Ron ne la blâmait pas. Même alors qu'elle laissait le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix sans surveillance pendant Merlin seul savait combien de temps. Son propre toit. La maison de ses enfants. Il baissa les yeux. Son père, lui, ne disait jamais rien.

-Est-ce que… Hésita-t-il, sans la quitter des yeux. Est-ce que tu as tu as déjà pensé à la possibilité que… qu'on ait eu tort ?

-A quel sujet, mon chéri ?

Elle sortait ses poireaux de son sac, ainsi qu'un paquet de haricots et un papier blanc refermé sur lui-même qui avait la forme très net d'un poulet étêté. Elle avait dû faire un détour dans cette ferme qui en vendait à bas prix de l'autre côté de la colline. Une envie subite, sans doute. Ron détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, dans un soupir qu'il retint de justesse. Le jardin, lui, se fichait des choix des uns et des autres, des erreurs, et de la guerre qui grondait derrière la porte.

-Et si, Dumbledore…

-Oh ne dis pas de bêtises, Ronald ! Coupa immédiatement sa mère.

Et pourtant il n'avait encore rien dit. Quand il regarda vers sa mère de nouveau, elle lui sembla nerveuse. Agitée. Elle s'était saisi d'une assiette et l'essuyait presque avec férocité, sans jamais le regarder. Elle aurait pu laisser de côté sa vaisselle, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et la laisser sécher seule pour lui parler, lui parler vraiment. Le regarder, au moins, et lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Même si elle n'était pas sûre, même si elle doutait. Ron ne lui en aurait pas voulu de ne pas savoir.

-Dumbledore a toujours su ce qui était le mieux pour Harry.

Mais il lui en voulut d'être comme ça. De se taire, de réfuter, de repousser, sans prendre le temps de même y penser. Il la regarda, et il la regarda longuement. Comment pouvait-elle croire sincèrement qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais pris aucune mauvaise décision… Ron sentit une moue légèrement dégoûtée venir déformer ses lèvres. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il parlait que lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix résonner dans la pièce :

-Comme les Dursley ? Défia-t-il du fond de sa chaise. Ou comme l'éviter toute une année ? Ou encore, comme l'envoyer mourir ?

Son ton avait été beaucoup plus sec, plus amer qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dirigé vers elle. Il était tiraillé entre sa loyauté envers sa famille et sa loyauté envers Harry. Il était tiraillé… constamment. Molly eut un mouvement nerveux des épaules, comme un tressaillement. C'était sa mère, et elle se tenait là, devant lui. Ron sentait une chape de déception venir tapir le fond de son ventre.

-Il avait… il avait forcément un plan en tête.

Elle essuyait son dernier verre. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle comptait bien trouver comme excuse quand elle aurait fini pour continuer d'éviter son regard… Mais elle n'en fit rien. Toujours aussi nerveusement, elle rangea le verre, s'essuya les mains dans son torchon, jeta presque le torchon près de l'évier, s'essuya de nouveau les mains dans sa robe, puis se retourna vers lui. Frontale. Elle le regarda, fixement, comme si elle lui demandait s'il avait autre chose à ajouter. Et elle ne dit rien. Elle resta là. Ron vit un instant Dolorès Ombrage dans la façon qu'elle eut de le regarder. Il baissa les yeux.

Et puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il se leva, et quitta la cuisine, sans un regard en arrière. Et pourtant il l'aimait, sa mère. Il l'aimait vraiment. Tellement qu'il restait. Même alors qu'il aurait eu mille raisons de partir. Harry. Hermione. Son amour propre. La vérité.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Bon. Le décor est donc posé... (la fille qui marche sur des oeufs... xD) On est en 7ème année, Dumbledore a bien fait sa chute de la tour d'Astronomie, il est dans le coma, et Harry n'est pas innocent dans l'affaire... (Pas d'Avada, donc !) Du côté de l'Ordre, l'ambiance est pas ouf ! Et Harry lui a au moins Hermione, Tonks, Snape et Draco de son côté. C'est ça de pris ! ;)

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce début vous a plu et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos avis !**

De mon côté je vous dis à mercredi prochain (18/04/18) pour le chapitre 2 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération.

 **Rated** : T

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire a été écrite **suite à un défi** ! Thème : "Et si Harry Potter avait monté un troisième camp". C'est une histoire en **4 chapitres** , et je poste le mercredi. ;)

 **Avertissements** : C'pas joyeux-joyeux.

 **.**

Sur ce, enjoy ! :)

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

-On n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir.

Il ne neigeait plus, mais les pavés comme l'herbe étaient recouverts de blanc. Harry frissonnait sous son manteau et ses gants. Hermione aussi tremblait de froid, jusque dans sa voix. Le dessus de ses cheveux était parsemé d'un léger givre, la laine de son bonnet se teintait de l'humidité du soir. Ils avaient transplané plus loin et marché jusqu'au village.

-Tu-sais-qui surveille sans doute cet endroit.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, sans doute, bien sûr – comme toujours. Voldemort était forcément attaché aux rues qui l'avaient vu mourir, la première fois. C'était symbolique. Mais c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient, et comme ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre à Poudlard… Un peu plus loin, des guirlandes lumineuses de toutes les couleurs ornaient un vieux chêne, le plus gros sans doute de ces rues. La petite place était vide, et silencieuse. Le monument aux morts semblait solitaire. Leurs chaussures crissaient sur la surface blanche. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

-Harry, souffla de nouveau Hermione près de lui. Là-bas, regarde.

Harry suivit leva les yeux dans la direction dans laquelle elle regardait. Il y avait une statue, sur un socle, tout en pierre, juste à l'endroit où s'était tenu à leur approche le monument aux morts.

-Il y a un filtre de perception autour.

Un sortilège contre le regard des moldus. Harry s'arrêta de marcher et Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'imiter. C'était un couple assis, une femme et un homme aux sourires doux et aux regards francs. Une paire de lunettes, des cheveux en désordre, une longue chevelure autour d'un visage clair et, dans leurs bras, un nourrisson gravé entouré de couvertures.

-Est-ce que ce sont…

-Oui, souffla Harry.

Il les reconnaissait sans aucun mal. Il avait leur photo sur sa table de nuit depuis maintenant plus de six ans. Et plus encore, il était leur portrait craché. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait… que quelqu'un aurait posé… aurait _fait_ une statue. Ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. On lui avait toujours parlé du soir de leur mort comme de la plus grande tragédie et la plus grande fête de l'histoire du monde sorcier. Lui orphelin, vainqueur, et Voldemort… Il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un se serait souvenu de ses parents de cette façon. Avec… bonté.

-Ça va, Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en pensait. C'était bien. Sans doute. Il chercha la main gantée de son amie et la trouva sans peine – il la serra. Hermione serra la sienne en retour.

-Je crois, oui, dit-il.

Soudainement, bêtement, Ron lui manqua. Ils étaient là, Hermione et lui, à découvrir ce socle au milieu de la place du village dans lequel tout avant commencé et il avait la sensation que… enfin, qu'il aurait dû être là. « _Viens_ , » dit-il à Hermione, « _allons-y_ ». Ils s'éloignèrent de la place et avancèrent dans une rue joliment éclairée. Elles l'étaient toutes. Pas pour longtemps sans doute, puisque l'extinction automatique de l'éclairage public allait sans doute bientôt plonger cette jolie petite ville dans le noir.

-Est-ce que tu veux passer voir leurs tombes ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir. C'était vrai qu'il n'était jamais venu. Et comme ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où commencer à chercher, ou même quoi chercher – s'il y avait un horcruxe ici c'était une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et ils n'étaient même pas sûr de la forme de l'aiguille. Il baissa les yeux sur leur chemin enneigé. Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir une ombre bouger dans une rue voisine. Il regarda dans cette direction, s'arrêta même. Mais il n'y avait rien.

-Harry ?

-Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-il. Tu as raison, je pense qu'on devrait chercher le cimetière.

Après tout ce n'était pas un grand village, tous les lieux importants devaient être proches les uns des autres – et en plus on voyait le clocher de l'église derrière cette rangée de maisons. Il jeta un dernier regard dans l'autre rue, juste pour être sûr, avant de recommencer à suivre Hermione en direction de l'église. C'était de la paranoïa. Ça lui arrivait, ces derniers temps, surtout quand il était fatigué. Et Harry était… toujours fatigué.

-Tout va bien, avec Draco ?

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry.

Mais ça avait peut-être été un peu précipité.

-Enfin… tu sais. Il fait ce qu'il peut.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup revus, depuis la nuit durant laquelle Draco lui avait remis le médaillon. Entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts, il était… stressé et… c'était vrai que certains soirs il… Mais ils s'en sortiraient. Ils s'en sortiraient. De son autre main et sans lâcher la sienne, Hermione prit son bras et le serra contre elle. La tête contre son épaule, elle n'ajouta rien pendant un temps. Harry sentait qu'elle hésitait. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent des autres, tous les deux. En tout cas, pas quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils parlaient de Ron, parfois, mais Harry avait la sensation qu'Hermione préférait éviter depuis quelques temps. Quant à ceux qui les aidaient… ils savaient que ce n'était pas facile pour eux non plus.

-Et… Fit-elle. Avec Snape ?

-Je lui ai dit de rester discret, répondit Harry doucement, je ne pensais pas le recontacter avant janvier.

-Oui, oui je sais mais…

Ils s'arrêtèrent, l'un et l'autre, sans se consulter. Le cimetière était juste devant eux. Harry baissa les yeux, une fois de plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Il n'avait vraiment aucune nouvelle de Snape depuis l'intérieur et c'était mieux ainsi – avant la venue de Voldemort à Poudlard c'était trop risqué de communiquer. Et une fois qu'il en serait parti, il vaudrait mieux attendre encore quelques jours, semaines peut-être même pour reprendre contact. Ils étaient dans le noir total, et c'était une question de sécurité. Si seulement il y avait une façon de contacter directement Neville, à l'intérieur…

-Je veux dire… Quand il faisait partie de l'Ordre il avait le soutien du professeur McGonagall au château, et il avait Remus. Maintenant…

-Je sais.

Maintenant il était tout seul. Harry se retourna pour pouvoir regarder son amie dans les yeux, regard qu'elle lui rendit. Elle avait l'air terriblement inquiète, et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Lui aussi l'était. Mais Severus avait connu bien pire situation, il avait survécu dans le cercle des Mangemorts en temps de guerre puis en temps de paix, entre des hommes libres, amers et suspicieux de tout et de tout le monde – surtout de ceux qui avaient miraculeusement échappés à la prison. Il pouvait faire face à l'hostilité et à la solitude, au moins encore quelques mois. Avec de la chance, ils n'auraient pas besoin de plus.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il espionne un camp pour un autre.

-Oui, je sais. Je sais bien.

Elle eut un faible sourire et il lui rendit. Mais tous les deux, ils savaient bien ça ne rendait rien plus sûr. Il passa son pouce gantée sur sa joue, et ça la fit sourire pour de bon, même rire un peu.

-Arrête, c'est super froid !

Elle dégagea sa main et essuya l'humidité déposée sur sa joue du dos de ses doigts. Harry se surprit à sourire à son tour, vraiment amusé. Ça faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça, même si ça ne durait pas. Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'au petit cimetière. Toutes les pierres étaient recouvertes de neige, les seules qu'on pouvait lire étaient celles qui disposaient d'une vraie stèle. Certaines, les plus basiques, disparaissaient complètement dans le sol.

Ce n'était pas le cas des deux pierres qui portaient le nom des Potter. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir en les regardant, mais son ventre se noua, rien qu'un instant. En dehors de ça, il ne se ressentit rien. Rien de spécial. Il avait plus l'impression que ses parents étaient dans son album photo sous son lit qu'ici à ses pieds. Et s'il avait soudainement un peu plus froid, ce n'était sans doute dû qu'à la l'humidité accumulée sur le dessus de ses chaussures.

-Peut-être… Hésita-t-il un instant. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir la maison.

Ils auraient peut-être la chance de tomber sur un autre horcruxe caché plus près du lieu de sa première disparition. Sa voix était un peu nouée, et Hermione se retourna vers lui pour le regarder. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas… bouleversé, ou… ou il ne savait quoi d'autre… Mais les yeux de son amie se perdirent un instant derrière lui et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Harry, regarde.

Elle le dépassa pour marcher vers une tombe, proche d'un arbre. Partiellement protégée par les branches, la pierre tombale, même simple, n'avait pas été complètement recouverte du manteau blanc glacé. Hermione s'accroupit près d'elle et poussa une partie de la neige du revers de sa manche. Harry s'approchait doucement, et il fronça les sourcils à son tour. Est-ce que c'était…

-C'est exactement le même symbole que sur le livre de contes de Dumbledore.

Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, répondre que c'était étrange et que peut-être c'était un message que le directeur avait pensé leur laisser – avant de savoir sans doute que ce serait Harry qui serait sa perte… Mais quelque chose le retint. Une ombre, de nouveau, au coin de son œil. Il se retourna, nerveusement.

-Harry ?

-Shh, attends, chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Il fixait toujours la rue dans laquelle il avait cru voir… Et ce fut là qu'elle apparut. Dans un faisceau de l'éclairage public. Une vieille dame, à la démarche lente, qui s'arrêta quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Est-ce que c'est… ?

-On dirait, oui.

Ils chuchotaient toujours. Et quand elle se détourna d'eux pour rebrousser chemin avec la même lenteur, ils n'hésitèrent qu'un instant. Si elle avait quelque chose à leur montrer, ils devaient absolument la suivre. C'était leur seul chance.

 **.**

Severus avait une main le long de son côté, solidement refermée sur sa baguette, et l'autre durement enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon, où il pouvait s'assurer de la présence constante de l'enveloppe à laquelle il ne manquait plus que le cachet anonyme du tiroir du bureau de ses appartements. Le bureau de directeur était un endroit bien trop sensible pour y ranger ce genre d'objets. Il y eut comme un froissement quelque part derrière lui et Severus accéléra légèrement l'allure. Ce château, depuis qu'il était occupé par les Mangemorts, lui fichait la chair de poule.

Arrivant près de sa porte il ralentit, puis s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. D'un regard alentour il s'assura qu'il était seul, puis il entra et referma prestement derrière lui. La main toujours sur la poignée et l'autre contre le battant, il écouta encore le temps de quelques secondes. Rien. Silence. Il souffla.

Mais dès qu'il se retourna son cœur fit un bon monumental dans sa poitrine – il passa à _ça_ de sursauter. Remus. Là, dans le coin, appuyé près de sa cheminée. Les yeux de Severus étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Il était fou de venir ici, et par le réseau de cheminette par-dessus le marché, elles auraient très bien pu être toutes condamnées. Ou pire, surveillées. Et d'ailleurs, la plupart l'était, il avait eu de la _chance_ qu'il occupe toujours personnellement ces appartements. Remus, cependant, le regardait seulement de son visage fermé.

-C'est Minerva qui m'envoie, dit-il enfin.

Sa voix était terne et sourde, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver dans cette pièce. Severus marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte qui menait à sa chambre et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec pour jeter un regard circulaire à l'intérieur. Puis il traversa de nouveau la pièce pour aller vérifier la salle de bain de la même façon, nerveux.

-Elle pense que tu regrettes ton geste, continuait Remus sans se préoccuper de ses allers-et-venues. Que ton allégeance au _Lord_ faiblit et que tu pourrais nous rejoindre.

Il n'y avait personne, personne de camouflé dans les pièces voisines, Remus était venu seul. Severus se retourna vers lui, sans pour autant ranger sa baguette, qu'il garda à bout de bras, sous sa cape. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Remus avait l'air d'être le plus désintéressé des hommes. Comme si ce que disait Minerva lui paraissait idiot, et qu'il ne comprenait pas, même, pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Severus ne desserra pas ses mâchoires. Il le regardait et une boule d'amertume se formait dans le fond de sa gorge. Tout dans l'allure de Remus transpirait le mépris envers lui. Remus qui releva les yeux droit dans les siens – leurs regards se croisèrent et Severus cilla à peine.

-Elle pense aussi que je pourrais t'y convaincre.

Apparemment lui ne partageait pas l'optimisme de sa collègue. Severus eut tout le mal du monde à retenir un hoquet sarcastique. Depuis que Dumbledore avait chuté de cette tour, Remus était persuadé qu'il s'était définitivement rallié à Voldemort. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Tant pis qu'il le déteste, Severus pouvait vivre avec. Il avait connu la haine avant. McGonagall, Potter… tout le monde, il fallait bien le dire. Ils surestimaient l'intérêt que lui portait Remus s'ils pensaient que la « vérité » pourrait changer quoi que ce fût, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Potter aurait voulu que Severus parle à Remus pour qu'il le couvre, McGonagall voulait que Remus lui parle pour qu'il les rejoigne. Mais Severus avait _assassiné_ Albus Dumbledore et à partir de cet instant Remus l'avait haï de toute son âme. Il se ficherait d'avoir ses raisons. Et il ne tenait pas assez à lui pour vouloir le persuader de revenir vers lui. C'était ainsi.

Severus rangea sa baguette.

-Pourquoi venir ? Demanda-t-il dans un sursaut de dédain. Tu sais bien dans quel camp je me trouve.

Mais Remus s'écarta soudainement de la cheminée, se détourna de lui comme dans un mouvement nerveux et s'exclama tellement fort que Severus fut terrifié que tout le château l'eut entendu :

-Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, Severus !

Ses mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme si aucun son n'existait plus – ses tympans sifflèrent et, un instant, il crut qu'il allait mourir. Qu'une main invisible allait sortir de l'ombre et lui jeter le sort de la mort. Il ressortit sa baguette alors et lança un sortilège d'insonorité sur tous ses appartements, sa main vive et tout le reste parcouru d'un terrible frisson d'angoisse. En une poignée de secondes ce fut fini, et Remus s'était tu. Dos à lui, le poing contre ses lèvres maintenant closes, il avait le dos doucement voûté d'un homme qui portait un poids sur ses épaules. Mais Severus n'avait pas la place pour avoir de la peine pour lui – son cœur battait encore la chamade et sa stupeur n'avait pas faibli. Dire ça… dire ça, ici… à voix haute… et si on l'avait entendu ? Et si on le croyait sur parole ? Quand Remus se retourna vers lui il avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais, mais Severus venait de prendre dix ans.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, l'entendit-il dire faiblement. Je sais que tu as rejoint Harry.

Il ne répondit rien. Pas tout de suite. Ils ne s'étaient plus regardé si longuement depuis… Severus détourna les yeux. Puis il se détourna complètement.

-Donc tu sais que je ne rejoindrai pas l'Ordre, dit-il. Je l'ai quitté pour lui.

-Alors c'est vrai, c'est Harry qui t'a demandé de le pousser de cette tour ?

Ils n'en avaient… jamais parlé. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si Remus n'avait pas déjà tout compris. Même si Severus pouvait entendre les reproches dans sa voix. L'amertume, le jugement. Un fond de mépris, envers lui, envers Harry lui-même sans doute. Severus releva les yeux vers lui et son regard se fit dur. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme si tout cela avait été facile. Il n'y avait rien eu de _facile_ , à aucun moment.

-Potter m'a tiré d'une sale situation, fit-il, sec.

Il avait prêté serment auprès de Narcissa Malfoy, il avait promis de protéger son fils, il avait… comment aurait-il pu penser une seconde que le Lord lui demanderait d'assassiner le professeur Dumbledore, Draco, un garçon si jeune. C'était insensé. Aujourd'hui encore il avait du mal à y croire. A en voir le regard de Remus posé sur lui, il se fichait d'en savoir plus du contexte de la chose. Severus serra les dents. Il aurait bien voulu l'y voir.

-Harry y a vu… une opportunité, conclut-il – il tenta de conserver la dureté de sa voix. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver.

Mais Remus n'était pas impressionné. Son visage était toujours aussi fermé, et son regard toujours aussi dur.

-Tuer Dumbledore ? Provoqua-t-il.

-Sauver Draco, répliqua Severus sans attendre.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Ah il était bien beau, Remus Lupin, à venir le narguer dans ses appartements six mois après les faits, six mois de dénigrement silencieux, alors que lui n'avait rien eu à décider, rien eu à dire, à faire, personne à protéger – si loin retranché dans sa vision pseudo-utopique de leur monde que Harry Potter lui-même avait préféré venir le voir _lui_ pour de l'aide plutôt cet _Ordre_ dont Remus était si fier ! Ses poings se serraient à ses côtés.

-Le préserver de devoir choisir entre un meurtre de sang-froid ou sa propre mort, conserver ma couverture chez les Mangemorts, retirer ses doutes à Bellatrix. Et Dumbledore n'est pas mort.

-C'est tout comme, répliqua Remus à son tour. C'est en te disant ça que tu dors la nuit ?

Merlin Severus le détestait, il l'aurait frappé ! Peu importait ce qu'il lui disait il avait toujours tort, il n'avait jamais assez bien fait, ce n'était jamais assez. Il sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines, et toute cette colère, cette frustration, cette angoisse qu'il ressentait tous les jours, est-ce que Remus en avait seulement conscience ! Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait _voulu_ tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que ça ne lui faisait _rien ?_

-Je ne dors pas la nuit ! Claqua-il, à bout de nerfs. Tu te sens mieux ?

- _Non_.

Silence. Severus put voir le regard de Remus ciller un instant, derrière l'animosité à son égard. Il pensa qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il continua de se taire. Les mâchoires et dents serrées. Severus avait le cœur qui battait plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu avouer. Ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent de nervosité. Il aurait tout donné… tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Savoir ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise, comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Si la légimencie avait été moins… invasive, moins... _évidente..._ mais non, même là. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait ça. Jamais il n'aurait pu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Souffla-t-il.

Mais Remus baissa le visage, croisa les bras, et secoua la tête, comme de dépit. Pourtant ce n'était pas du dépit, Severus s'en rendit bien compte quand il releva les yeux vers les siens. C'était… c'était indescriptible. Severus n'aurait rien pu dire pour le faire changer d'avis. Il savait qu'il y avait dû avoir un choix, qu'il y avait eu un contexte, et peu importait ce qu'il avait été. Severus avait levé sa baguette sur Dumbledore et aux yeux de Remus, c'était tout ce qui importait. Il le vit baisser les yeux à nouveau.

-Si j'avais été à ta place…

Mais Severus le coupa sans attendre :

-Oh non ne t'avise même pas.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre qu'il aurait fait mieux ou qu'il aurait su d'avantage. Qu'il aurait été plus brave, plus courageux, plus réfléchi, qu'il aurait fait de meilleurs choix. Remus n'avait aucun droit de lui faire ça. Mais il releva ses yeux droit dans les siens, vifs.

-Je ne dis pas que j'aurais fait les choses différemment, dit-il.

Et pourtant il y avait toujours cette chose dans son regard.

-Mais sans doute je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans un miroir ensuite.

Alors c'était de le regarder qui lui posait problème. Il avait honte à ce point de poser les yeux sur lui. Le pire, peut-être, c'était que Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Plus encore, il le comprenait. Et pourtant… si tout avait été à refaire… Remus se détourna de lui, replaça comme nerveusement le col de sa chemise et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il allait s'en aller et bêtement Severus fit un pas en avant, prestement, comme pour le retenir. Comme s'il y avait eu une chance de le retenir.

-Remus !

-Ne t'en fais pas, coupa-t-il – et il se retourna à peine. Je ne parlerai à personne de ton secret. Ta couverture est toujours aussi infaillible.

-Non, je…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était apprêté à lui dire. Il aurait voulu…

Mais il s'abstint. Et pourtant il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour lui à cet instant, plus que tout le reste, que Voldemort, que les Mangemorts, que l'issue de cette guerre – plus, même, que le message codé dans le fond de sa poche qui n'attendait plus que d'être cacheté.

-D'accord. Merci.

La vérité ultime, la sienne. Et Merlin savait à quel point… à quel point il aurait voulu… Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Et peut-être que le moment ne viendrait jamais, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le dire, ou bien même peut-être que Remus ne serait jamais prêt à l'entendre. Il le regarda se saisir d'une poignée de poudre sans rien ajouter de plus. Quelques secondes à peine, et il fut reparti. Et pourtant…

Pourtant Severus l'aimait encore.

 **.**

Hermione s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre. La chambre qu'elle occupait au Square Grimmaurd. Qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne, mais qui avait le mérite de lui tenir chaud. Assise au petit bureau près de la porte, elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à dormir. Il était… six heures du matin.

D'épuisement, elle repoussa son livre de contes et se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise – elle passa une main lasse devant ses yeux, et soupira lourdement. Elle était fatiguée, elle était… éreintée. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était le jour de Noël. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait la façon que ce serpent avait eu de jaillir du _cadavre_ de…

Un frisson terrible la parcourut et elle se leva, nerveusement.

C'était un véritable cauchemar. Cette vision, mais aussi cette horrible et interminable situation. Ils étaient tout seuls, vraiment tout seuls. Neville et Snape à Poudlard, Tonks au Ministère, Malfoy elle-ne-savait-où… Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle arpentait la pièce que lorsqu'elle cessa. De nervosité, elle porta le bout de ses doigts à sa bouche, dont elle mordit distraitement les ongles, le regard vif incapable de se poser sur quoi que ce fût.

Quand elle tomba sur la photo renversée de la table de nuit, elle cessa tout mouvement. Sa main forma d'elle-même un poing contre ses lèvres. Songeuse. Peinée. Elle retourna s'asseoir au petit bureau et tourna les pages jusqu'au début, doucement. Une main contre sa tempe, le coude sur la surface en bois, elle fixa pour la énième fois le symbole dessiné à l'encre noire.

Elle avait relu ce livre des centaines de fois en une nuit, lui semblait-il, et rien là-dedans ne lui évoquait ce dessin. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre de manière si littérale, peut-être que… que… elle ferma les yeux. Ron. Ron aurait su. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en était certaine. Ce symbole, il avait été tracé par Dumbledore, mais il se trouvait aussi sur la tombe d'un homme qui portait le nom d'une famille historique de sorciers. Elle le sentait, c'était… c'était culturel ou, ou… ou traditionnel, ou… en tout cas c'était _sorcier_. Harry et elle ne faisaient partie de ce monde que depuis quelques années. Elle était persuadée, au fond d'elle, que c'était pour ça qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Dumbledore avait dû penser que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, s'il devait partir de cette façon, alors ils resteraient… ensemble.

Tous les trois.

Elle souffla de nouveau, ses deux coudes sur le bureau elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il lui manquait terriblement. _Terriblement_. Au début elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il franchisse la porte de la demeure des Black d'un jour à l'autre. Maintenant… Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette chambre une minute de plus. Ça faisait des heures. Entre ce livre et cette photo, elle allait devenir folle.

Elle repoussa sa chaise et ouvrit, puis referma la porte en sortant. Elle allait se rendre à la cuisine, voir ce que lui proposait le frigo et se faire quelque chose à manger. Quand Harry lui avait proposé de se remplir le ventre à leur retour, elle n'avait pas pu. Trop de dégoût dans sa gorge, trop de… Arrivée à l'escalier, elle tenta de ne plus y penser.

Ils avaient de la chance, à vrai dire, de pouvoir _rentrer_ quelque part entre chaque excursion. Ils avaient des murs, un toit. Personne encore ne les en avait débusqués. Ce n'était pas passé loin, le jour où ils avaient voulu échapper au Ministère avec le médaillon, mais… Enfin, elle préférait ne pas trop repenser à cette période de la guerre. Ce n'était qu'après, qu'Harry était parti pour de vrai. Au début ils avaient pensé que sans Dumbledore, l'Ordre serait… mais ils avaient refusé de voir leur directeur comme il avait été, et Harry avait fait un choix.

Le bon, bien sûr.

Parfois, Hermione regrettait que ça ait dû se passer de cette manière.

Certains jours elle passait devant la chambre qu'ils avaient attribuée au professeur Dumbledore et elle se demandait comment cet homme, avec sa stature et toute leur confiance, avait pu imaginer pour l'un d'eux une fin si tragique – si cruelle, et si abrupte. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Ce devait être un autre homme, qui lui ressemblait. Ou bien quelque chose qui aurait pris possession de lui. Il n'avait pas pu les tromper, les manipuler, eux, Harry, c'était impossible. Pas lui.

Ces jours-là, rien ne lui semblait vraiment réel. Cette maison, cet hiver. Cette guerre. Elle, au milieu du reste. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle dans ces missions clandestines, ce ne pouvait pas être Harry à ses côtés. Ils étaient si jeunes, et n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient ou d'où ils allaient. Quelqu'un devait prendre le relais. Quelqu'un devait prendre les commandes. Quelqu'un devait les prendre en charge.

 _Que quelqu'un les prenne en charge._

Elle arrivait au bas de l'escalier, mais ne lâcha pas la rambarde. Ses yeux, fixement ouverts, regardaient droit devant eux sur le sol sans ciller.

 _De l'aide_.

Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Ils tâtonnaient. Ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils n'étaient que deux, constamment dans cet endroit. Sur trois de leurs espions, deux avaient leur âge. Sans guide, ils couraient droit dans le mur.

 _A l'aide._

Ils allaient réussir à se faire tuer. Si seulement ceux de l'Ordre ouvraient les yeux. Si seulement le Ministère parvenait à se soustraire aux Mangemorts. Si seulement ils avaient de _nouvelles pistes_. Ça faisait des semaines, et ils n'avaient pas détruit un seul horcruxe. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. C'était comme s'ils avaient en mains des cartes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à lire – et leurs ennemis riaient, et les montraient du doigt, et se moquaient de leur perte prochaine.

-Hermione !

Elle releva vivement les yeux vers la porte de la cuisine. Une fenêtre était ouverte et les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'excitation.

-Snape sait où est l'épée !

Alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, et elle eut soudainement conscience de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Harry avait dans la main une lettre décachetée et froissée par sa poigne, il se jetait déjà sur sa cape pour sortir sans attendre. Les lèvres d'Hermione se mirent alors doucement à esquisser un sourire de soulagement.

Il se passait _quelque chose_.

Elle se jeta à la suite d'Harry sur la patère du couloir et lui prit la main sans hésiter – elle brûlait de l'anticipation de ce tournent. Qu'aillent voir ailleurs la noirceur de Dumbledore et les lâches de l'Ordre, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux. Elle eut à peine le temps de souhaiter que Ron soit là avec eux pour ce nouveau pas en avant qu'Harry, en un fragment de seconde, transplana pour deux.

Ils reviendraient trempés et frigorifiés, mais au moins, ils reviendraient ensemble.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Du côté de Harry et Hermione ça avance lentement, mais ça avance quand même ! **Et cette première confrontation entre Severus et Remus, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :3**

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

En attendant je vous dis à mercredi prochain (25/04/18) pour le chapitre 3 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération.

 **Rated** : T

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire a été écrite **suite à un défi** ! Thème : "Et si Harry Potter avait monté un troisième camp". C'est une histoire en **4 chapitres** , et je poste le mercredi. ;)

 **Avertissements** : C'pas joyeux-joyeux.

 **.**

Sur ce, enjoy ! :)

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

Jamais un mois de février n'avait fait aussi peur à Remus. Il n'était pas encore là, mais il approchait, et à grands pas. Le temps passait à une allure fulgurante, et Remus avait la sensation que tout lui échappait, glissait lamentablement entre ses mains sans qu'il ne parvienne à rien retenir. Ça faisait presque sept mois qu'Albus Dumbledore était parti et Remus avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de ce temps. Que ces derniers mois s'étaient simplement… volatilisés. Ou qu'ils s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il n'y participe, comme s'il s'était trouvé ailleurs, tout ce temps. Dans un monde qui n'était ni celui de Minerva, ni celui de Nymphadora, ou celui d'Harry. Ou celui de… Non. Il les regardait de loin, et tout était si… _petit_ , et _agité_.

La main sur la poignée de l'ancienne demeure de la famille de Sirius, il savait qu'il manquait de temps pour s'attarder comme il le faisait sur le perron. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de franchir cette porte. Il savait qu'Harry était en Ecosse. Il le savait parce que l'Ordre avait posé des sortilèges espions sur certaines pièces de cette maison.

L'Ordre. Non.

Lui.

Les autres n'étaient pas au courant de sa manœuvre, et il voulait que ça reste ainsi. Il ne souhaitait pas _espionné_ Harry ou son camp. Il voulait simplement… il avait cherché… rien qu'un _instant_ , ou… Et il y en avait eus. Mais il n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de se déplacer. Un _moment propice_ pour visiter le Square Grimmaurd pendant l'absence de ses habitants. Il y avait beaucoup pensé depuis Noël, mais ça n'était qu'il y avait quelques semaines qu'il s'était résolu à venir poser ces sortilèges, un matin – seule la chance lui avait permis de repartir avant que Nymphadora et Hermione ne rentrent d'il ne savait où.

Aujourd'hui, grâce aux sortilèges apposés ce jour-là, il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, et qu'ils venaient tout juste de partir. Il ne savait pas où, et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Fermant les yeux un instant, il prit une grande inspiration. Et il entra.

L'intérieur était sombre, et sentait à peu de choses près comme il avait toujours senti. L'humidité, le renfermé, et le parfum de ceux qui le visitait régulièrement. Derrière tous les autres, celui de Sirius persistait encore. Remus ne s'attarda pas dans l'entrée comme il l'avait fait plus tôt sur le perron, il se dirigea directement vers l'escalier et monta aussi vite qu'il le put à l'étage. Il ne savait pas dans laquelle ils le gardaient, alors il se mit en tête d'ouvrir toutes les chambres. Il vit celle d'Hermione d'abord, puis celle d'Harry.

C'était surprenant la façon qu'ils avaient eu de si vite s'installer entre ces murs. Lorsque l'Ordre l'utilisait comme sa base, seul Sirius y résidait vraiment. Et lui, parfois, lorsqu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Des allers et des venues, des hâtes, des courants d'air. Il n'était pas même sûr qu'Harry lui-même aie jamais passé plus que quelques courtes minutes dans les étages, et seulement quand il le devait. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient leur propre groupe, leur propre… peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient être.

Remus n'avait jamais aimé cette maison. Il n'y avait jamais été le bienvenu, et pour tout dire Sirius non plus. Sa propre maison. Sirius…

La main sur la poignée de l'avant-dernière pièce, les doigts de Remus hésitèrent contre le métal froid. Un frisson d'inconfort remonta de ses pieds jusqu'à son cœur. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Remus_. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il ferma les yeux, brièvement, et il aurait pu le nier autant qu'il l'aurait voulu mais son cœur battait un peu fort. C'était comme… être à l'école pendant les vacances d'été. Dans les allées d'une épicerie au milieu de la nuit.

Familier mais désagréable. Interdit. Il eut la soudaine et violente envie de disparaître.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et ce fut comme si sa main décida d'elle-même d'appuyer sur la poignée. Et il la laissa faire. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, hésitant, puis un deuxième. Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans la regarder, et sans bruit. Un étrange soulagement le traversa lorsqu'elle fut close. Comme si, de cette façon, à l'abri des regards, il était moins coupable. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, parce que malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, de la rue, de la ville, il était là. Sous un dôme à sa taille, qui luisait de magie.

-Albus…

Sa propre voix le prit de court. Sourde, cassée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à s'entendre parler. A vrai dire il ne s'était pas attendu à… il ne s'était pas… Il n'avait pas pensé plus loin que cette porte, fermée derrière lui. Il avait tourné en rond, hésité, était venu jusque dans cette rue et franchi cette entrée, monté ces escaliers mais… Il fit un pas supplémentaire dans la pénombre. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il regarda son ancien professeur de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait si… _endormi_. Et il l'était, en un sens. Mais Remus savait que c'était plus que ça. La magie qui l'entourait, ce… _dôme_ le gardait dans cet état de passivité. Et il savait aussi pourquoi Harry le gardait de cette manière. Ce n'était pas pour l'empêcher de mourir.

C'était pour l'empêcher de s'éveiller.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen… _aucun moyen_ de savoir si Dumbledore aurait survécu à cette chute. L'Ordre n'en savait rien. Harry n'en savait rien. Alors il le laissait là, comme s'il était encombré par lui. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de son corps inconscient. Comme si c'était un fardeau, une gêne, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il fit un pas de plus.

Le visage du vieil homme était pâle, inexpressif. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait et s'abaissait, au rythme plus que lent de sa faible respiration. Remus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu faire tout ce dont Harry l'accusait. Toutes ces années. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, pas tout à fait. Il avait fait tellement pour lui, à l'école, puis en dehors. Pour James, pour Lily. Pour… pour Severus, même, pendant tout ce temps. Remus en avait été persuadé, si longtemps. Toujours aujourd'hui… toujours aujourd'hui.

-Vous vouliez vraiment…

Il se tut. Un instant, il détourna les yeux. Puis il regarda derrière lui, vers la porte. Mais il était toujours seul. Il se sentit bête – bête de parler à quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais la possibilité de lui répondre.

Il ne savait que faire de ses mains, alors il saisit une chaise qu'il approcha du lit. Il s'y assit, comme avec humilité. Il garda ses pieds pas trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, comme s'il ne voulait pas prendre trop de place. Ses coudes se posèrent sur ses genoux, ses mains vinrent se joindre en un unique poing devant sa bouche. Il regarda son ancien professeur, meneur, protecteur, sans plus rien dire.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment prévu d'envoyer Harry à la mort, le soir-même de l'assassinat de ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment piégé Severus dans cet ignoble secret ? Est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment servi de ses erreurs et de sa culpabilité pour en faire son espion le plus loyal, ne répondant qu'à lui ? Contraint de taire le sort qu'il serait réservé au fils de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie ? Tout cela alors qu'il avait pour unique mission de le protéger, assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse mourir dans les bonnes circonstances ? Dix-sept ans de préservation, pour finalement le livrer à la mort ? Regarder un garçon, un enfant grandir… et l'envoyer à la mort… c'était pire que de jeter soi-même le sortilège létal. Albus Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu penser pareil scenario. Il n'aurait jamais pu obliger personne à le suivre sur cette voie, pas même quelqu'un comme l'homme qu'avait été Severus à l'époque. Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'exécution d'un enfant comme la solution.

-Vous n'étiez pas comme ça.

Mais ses mots ne furent qu'un souffle. Il manquait de conviction. Et pourtant Severus avait lancé le sortilège qui avait fait chuter Albus de cette tour. Severus avait été celui qui avait réduit Dumbledore à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Severus était le fautif, pas la victime. Albus Dumbledore l'était. Et il était là, couché, immobile, pour le prouver.

Severus.

Remus ferma les yeux, et son front vint se confronter au poing de ses mains fermées. Severus devait être coupable. Il le _devait_. Ce… cette _chose_ que Remus ressentait au fond de lui, ce conflit, ce ne pouvait pas être objectif. C'était forcément biaisé. _Forcément_ biaisé. N'importe qui de sensé l'aurait dit. Severus n'était peut-être plus un Mangemort depuis des années, mais il n'était pas non plus un saint. Il n'avait pas le tout-savoir. Il avait _forcément_ tort, il avait _forcément_ mal agi. Albus Dumbledore était là, statique, et il en était la preuve.

Merlin, Remus aurait voulu le haïr, le haïr tellement fort. Haïr Albus Dumbledore pour se trouver là, justement là, devant lui, et lui faire subir ça. A lui. Mais il en était incapable, il l'avait trop aimé, trop respecté. Il n'arrivait pas à le percevoir autrement que comme il l'avait toujours perçu. En homme bon, en homme bienveillant. Qui l'avait accueilli à Poudlard malgré sa condition – qui l'avait accueilli à Poudlard _deux fois_. Elève, professeur. Protégé. Protégé par l'aura-même de Dumbledore, cet homme si juste et si sage.

Et cet homme, cet homme-là n'aurait jamais pu ni transformer Severus en esclave ni Harry en martyr.

Les yeux de Remus se rouvrirent et il releva le visage vers le lit, inspirant lourdement. Il retint son souffle, quelques secondes, avant de se résoudre à le relâcher. Ses poings se défirent, et sa main trouva sa baguette à sa ceinture. Il ne la décrocha pas tout de suite. Il resta là, à ne rien faire. Ne rien faire, comme ces sept derniers mois. Et, lui paraissait-il, comme les mois avant ça.

Remus n'était pas un briseur de sort professionnel, ni un briseur de sort tout court. Il avait un niveau plutôt moyen dans cette catégorie de magie en particulier, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Harry n'aurait jamais eu aucune raison de penser que quelqu'un aurait eu l'envie de briser celui-là.

- _Finite… finite incantatem_.

Ça n'eut aucune incidence que sa main tremble, de même que sa voix. Le dôme luisant de magie s'atténua peu à peu, puis disparut totalement. Malgré lui, Remus compta. Il compta à chaque fois que se souleva encore le thorax de son protecteur. Les yeux fixes, immobile, tout entier fébrile. Il avait un sourd espoir dans le fond de son ventre, même s'il aurait été incapable de savoir ce qu'il attendait. _Une fois_. S'il voulait qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il souffle, qu'il donne un signe _. Deux fois_. Ou s'il voulait… s'il voulait… Remus retint son souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement, comme pour être sûrs de ne rien laisser passer. Il regarda encore, de longues secondes. Mais ce n'était pas une faute de concentration. Ce n'était pas un manque d'attention.

Il n'y eut pas de troisième fois. Albus Dumbledore avait cessé de respirer.

Remus voulut se lever, se rapprocher, faire quelque chose, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Il resta là, pétrifié. C'était comme si le temps s'était complètement arrêté. Puis il eut soudain conscience de sa propre respiration, de son propre cœur battant dans sa poitrine, dans ses oreilles. Douloureusement conscience de sa présence, de son existence-même dans cette pièce.

Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires se bousculèrent en lui et il eut le tournis, puis la nausée. Il aurait voulu se détourner, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se sentit mal, tellement mal.

Mais libre, aussi.

Libre de quoi, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il se rendait coupable et bourreau, pourtant loyal jusqu'à la fin. La pensée le traversa que Severus avait assassiné Dumbledore, mais que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Il s'en sentit immensément soulagé, soulagé que Severus ne l'ait pas fait – puis _terrifié_ à l'idée d'être le fautif. Il aurait aimé, tellement aimé qu'Albus se réveille de son coma ! Qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise les choses comme lui les avait vécues ! Il était pris d'un fort sentiment de rébellion, il aurait voulu se lever, bondir hors de sa chaise, être _hors de lui_. Mais il restait paralysé.

Parce qu'il n'était pas si _sûr_ d'avoir voulu qu'il se réveille. Qu'il lui parle. Et pour quoi dire, pour se défendre de quelle manière ? Les choses qu'Harry avaient dites sur lui, sur ses projets… et Severus. Severus prisonnier. Prisonnier de lui, de ce qu'il savait, de ce qu'il aurait pu dire. De cette terrible mission de mise à mort.

Maintenant jamais Remus ne pourrait voir Albus autrement que comme il l'avait toujours vu. Il n'aurait plus la chance de se faire sa propre opinion sur lui, de changer d'avis. Si Dumbledore n'était plus là pour qu'il l'observe de nouveau, alors comment croire à cette autre version de lui, cette version maligne et manipulatrice…

Et pourtant. Pourtant il était là couché devant lui, et il était maintenant la preuve de son infamie, à lui aussi. Est-ce que Severus se sentirait libre lui aussi, quand il saurait ? Ou bien s'était-il senti libéré de son influence au moment même où son sortilège avait heurté son corps vieilli et rendu malade de magie noire ?

Combien d'années… combien d'années, menant seul une guerre interminable en prévention des malheurs qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui. Ces années de paix… les avait-il seulement connues.

Albus Dumbledore. L'éternel soldat.

Peut-être était-ce cette guerre. Peut-être était-ce cette guerre qui avait causé sa perte. Pas Severus, pas Harry. Mais ces années à refuser de vivre en paix, à courir après des possibilités, à prévoir des décennies à l'avance ce terrible jeu d'échec. C'était peut-être ces années de stratégies qui l'avaient rendu… qui avaient fait qu'il avait pu… pu imaginer les gens… un enfant… Et pourtant c'était une des premières décisions qu'il avait prises. Pas après un an, deux ans, cinq ans. Une des premières. La nuit-même qui avait vu périr ses amis les plus proches.

Le cœur de Remus s'était tu, mais ses yeux restaient fixement ouverts sur le corps de feu son mentor. Ils étaient secs. Ses muscles lui semblaient aussi durs que la pierre. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger. Il entendit les pas dans le couloir, mais resta là. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il pensa à Severus. Les pas se firent hésitants près de la porte, puis cessèrent. Il attendit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, comme poussée du bout des doigts. Le silence qui suivit lui parut durer deux éternités. Et puis résonna tout autour de lui la voix familière et concernée de la jeune Hermione.

-Professeur Lupin ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui parut peser une tonne tant le mouvement fut aussi lent que pénible. Il la vit regarder brièvement vers Albus, puis vers lui de nouveau. A la lueur d'affolement dans son regard, il sut qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne chercha pas à s'approcher ou à le faire sortir, alors il se retourna vers le vieil homme de nouveau. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il venait de lui ôter la vie, mais il lui sembla… moins impressionnant.

-Il est parti, souffla-t-il.

Il s'attendit à ce qu'Hermione réponde quelque chose, mais elle n'en fit rien. Et comme elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, il se tut lui aussi.

 **.**

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait nuit depuis… tellement longtemps. Les yeux de Neville piquaient de rester ainsi ouverts, mais il était impossible pour lui de dormir – et de les fermer en l'absence du sommeil qui aurait dû être le sien lui était insupportable. Les Mangemorts ne les laissaient jamais seuls, ils étaient toujours là, quelque part.

Jamais, _jamais_ Neville ne se sentait en sécurité.

A quelques mètres, vers le fond, il pouvait entendre les faibles grattements d'une plume sur un cahier. C'était Ginny, qui écrivait sans relâche. Elle aussi dormait peu. Des fois Neville se prenait à imaginer ce qu'elle devait inscrire entre ces pages. Ses rêves peut-être, mais sans sommeil c'était peu probable. Ses espoirs alors, si jamais elle en avait encore. Ou bien n'importe quoi d'autre, qui lui passait par la tête, pour les sortir de son esprit, ou bien pour s'en souvenir au contraire. Elle parlait si peu de ce qu'elle pensait… elle parlait si peu.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Seamus se tournait et se retournait dans sa couchette de fortune, à intervalles irréguliers. Lui non plus, ne parlait plus beaucoup. Parfois, quand la nuit était profonde et le silence total, il arrivait qu'il entende murmurer du côté de sa couchette. Les mots étaient toujours inaudibles, et pourtant Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter. De se concentrer sur eux même parfois, comme s'ils pouvaient le bercer jusqu'à un sommeil sans rêves. Au début il avait pensé que Seamus parlait seul. Et puis il avait compris que Dean ne dormait pas non plus.

Au loin, résonnant dans les couloirs comme s'il venait de partout, le son sourd et répété des bottes d'un Mangemort au pas lent.

Durant ces nuits, dans le château, c'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait, comme s'il cessait complètement de s'écouler. Parfois Neville se disait, _ça y est_. Parfois il se disait, _ça y est, c'est ça ma vie maintenant._ Il y pensait et y croyait dur comme fer – c'était ça, c'était l'état final des choses, jamais plus le soleil ne se lèverait et jamais plus la Terre ne tournerait. Il regarderait ce plafond jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à en mourir de faim et de soif, et dans mille ans quand la poussière et le sable auraient eu le temps d'ensevelir le château et que des explorateur retrouveraient ces couloirs et ces chambres ils tomberaient sur son corps sec et momifié, qui n'aurait jamais eu conscience de sa propre fin.

Parfois il se disait qu'Harry finirait par revenir. Un jour, bientôt, d'un moment à l'autre. Que l'Ordre viendrait avec des instructions, un plan de lutte, quelque chose. L'Ordre ou peu importait comment ils s'appelaient maintenant. Le professeur Lupin, Tonks, Fol'œil, n'importe qui. Ils finiraient bien par recevoir un message, un signe.

Merlin seul savait où ils étaient, tous. Occupés à quoi faire, avec quels ennuis et dans quel but. Est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'eux pensait encore à eux. C'était terrible de ne pas savoir. D'être enfermé ici, coupé du monde extérieur, avec un seul unique et faible lien à Pré-au-lard. Quand bien même les informations arrivaient jusque-là. Neville ferma les yeux.

Harry.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle. Depuis qu'il s'était séparé de l'Ordre, tout semblait plus… Ses yeux se rouvrirent, malgré lui. Ce plafond finirait par le rendre malade. Neville ne lui en voulait pas de s'être éloigné de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu le croire. Ici, ils étaient avec lui avant tout. Du moins, lui l'était. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se prononcer pour Seamus et les autres, mais à vrai dire ça ne faisait pas une grande différence – pas de là où ils se trouvaient.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'en pensait Ginny. Neville savait que Ron n'était plus avec Harry et Hermione depuis l'été, et pourtant il n'avait pas été ramené à l'école. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils avaient fait pour le cacher aux Mangemorts et faire en sorte de le garder hors du château. Avoir un membre de l'Ordre de son âge là-bas, _dehors_ , c'était presque un miracle. Harry, Hermione… ils se cachaient, ou bien étaient sur la route, Neville n'était pas sûr. Peut-être les deux. Mais Ron, Ron lui devait être au sein de sa famille.

Neville détourna le visage, lentement, vers là où Ginny se trouvait. Dans l'obscurité, dans le décor des couchettes et des tables de fortune, il ne la voyait pas vraiment. Il l'entendait, seulement. Sa plume dans son carnet. Et il l'entendit, aussi, quand elle cessa.

De l'autre côté, Seamus se tut.

Neville dressa l'oreille. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans l'air. Ou bien l'écho d'un bruit, lointain, venant des couloirs. Ensemble, en silence, ils écoutèrent.

 _-Ce n'est pas la peine de me bousculer._

Une voix étouffée, à la fois par la distance, la pierre des murs et les faibles bruits de pas. Neville se redressa lentement dans sa couchette. _Non_ … Est-ce que c'était même possible ? Elle était cachée chez son père. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Il se redressa sur son lit, mit un pied à terre – un seul.

-Allez, rentre là ! Et vous-autres, tenez-vous bien !

Les poings de Neville se resserrèrent sur ses draps, en même temps que ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. Amycus jetait Luna dans leur dortoir de fortune. Elle trébucha un instant avant de se reprendre sur ses pieds – Ginny sautait déjà presque de sa couchette. Carrow les scruta tous de son regard mauvais.

-Recouchez-vous, je veux pas vous entendre, grogna-t-il.

Sa longue silhouette malade sembla tout entier les juger, hautaine et implacable. Ginny s'était arrêtée et se tenait à quelques pas de Luna, qui regardait en biais vers celui qui l'avait amenée. Neville se retourna lentement vers Seamus, mais il ne le regardait pas, il fixait Carrow sans ciller, les lèvres pincées. Neville croisa le regard de Dean. Il pouvait le voir respirer aussi sourdement que lui – il déglutit. Puis Carrow eut l'air de grogner, et se détourna d'eux. Ses pas, lourds, l'éloignèrent de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir et qu'ils ne l'entendent plus.

Ginny s'empressa de se jeta sur Luna. Neville sauta de sa couchette et les draps de Dean volèrent sur le côté.

-Luna, tu vas bien…

La voix de Ginny était faible mais elle semblait soulagée. Parfois, Neville oubliait combien ils étaient nombreux ici tant ils étaient silencieux, mais maintenant ils étaient des dizaines à se lever et s'approcher, les uns après les autres. Parvati, Colin, Cormac… Ginny s'écarta, juste un peu. Elles se sourirent et pourtant il n'y eut pas de joie. Une mèche de cheveux blonds fut doucement replacée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança Seamus à quelques pas – et c'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Est-ce que ton père…

-Il va bien. Ce n'est plus un endroit sûr chez lui, voilà tout.

Comment pouvait-elle seulement garder une voix aussi douce dans de pareilles circonstances… et surtout, comment pouvait-elle avoir pensé qu'ici serait un endroit plus sûr que chez son père ? Il y avait d'autres endroits pour se cacher, pour échapper aux Mangemorts ou à l'école. Pourquoi revenir ? D'autres avaient réussi à l'éviter. Peu, mais tout de même. Et elle aurait pu en faire partie.

-En fait…

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux avant de les relever vers eux.

-Je suis revenue pour vous donner des nouvelles d'Harry.

Il y eut une vague de réactions étouffées dans le dortoir, et Neville eut un pas involontaire en avant. _Harry ?_ Alors ils entendirent Luna raconter l'histoire d'un manoir, le manoir d'une famille qui avait autrefois possédé une place plus haute dans la hiérarchie du camp de leurs ennemis, et qui avait pu mettre la main sur certaines personnes – des sangs impurs, quelques traîtres. Et même si ses mots furent prononcés sur le ton du récit, sa main ne lâcha pas celle de Ginny une seconde. Elle parla de la façon dont Harry et Hermione les avaient sauvés des cachots de la famille Malfoy, et du projet à demi-prononcé d'une visite prochaine, ici, à l'école.

On se tut. Neville baissa les yeux. Harry, ici à Poudlard… bientôt, peut-être… Malgré lui son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Ça ne pouvait être que bon signe. Pas vrai ? _Pas vrai ?_ La voix de Ginny s'éleva à nouveau, doucement.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que Ron était avec eux ?

Neville releva les yeux. De nouveau, silence. Luna eut pour elle un début de sourire, mais ça ne fut pas aussi réconfortant que ce qu'elle aurait sans doute souhaité. Alors son sourire se tarit, et elle serra un instant sa main.

-Non, dit-elle doucement. Non, il n'y avait qu'eux.

Ginny baissa les yeux, mais les releva presque aussi vite. Elle hocha la tête, un peu trop vite pour que ce soit naturel, avec un sourire qui fut un peu trop bref, et un début d'humidité dans le regard. Neville ferma les yeux, un soupir au fond de la gorge – qu'il retint. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la seconde suivante, ce fut pour se retourner vers les autres.

-C'est bon, un peu d'air maintenant, lança-t-il à la ronde.

-Elle vient d'arriver, laissons-la se reposer okay ?

C'était Seamus, qui avait eu le même réflexe que lui. Déjà on se dispersait, dans des murmures, certains sourds, certains excités. Le nom d'Harry fut prononcé plusieurs fois. Neville croisa les regards inquiets de Dennis, de Lavande. Il y avait quelque chose de différents dans ceux de Dean et de Seamus quand ils se regardèrent. Quelque chose… d'indéchiffrable. Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension, ce n'était pas non plus de l'espoir. Neville hocha la tête, une fois, et ils répondirent.

C'était bien, qu'Harry vienne. Même si ce n'était pas tout de suite, et même si ce n'était pas avec toutes les réponses qu'ils attendaient.

Ginny, sur sa couchette, enroulait Luna dans une couverture. Neville se rassit sur sa couche, puis s'y rallongea. Ses yeux se reportèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Ce ne fut pas vraiment un sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres, mais il y avait un soupçon d'adrénaline dans ses jambes. Et si vraiment c'était de l'espoir, qu'ils ressentaient, là…

L'aube approchait. De nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Et tenta de dormir.

 **.**

Hermione n'était pas d'accord. C'était trop dangereux. Ils n'avaient prévenu personne, ils n'avaient… Elle était frigorifiée. Sa robe détrempée gisait dans l'herbe alors qu'elle se hâtait d'enfiler son pull par-dessus son tee-shirt sec – humide maintenant, à cause d'elle. Harry tentait de boucler sa ceinture, mais ses doigts, gelés sans doute, luttaient pour y parvenir.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nos plans avaient l'habitude de marcher ! Rétorqua-t-il – et Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. On y va, on entre, et… eh bien je ne sais pas, on verra !

Elle savait aussi que c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Snape n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps, et ils n'avaient pas _prévu_ d'aller à l'école. Voldemort y était peut-être. Ou bien peut-être que Snape n'était plus directeur. Mais il y avait un horcruxe à Poudlard et ils n'avaient jamais reçu de nouvelle piste aussi vite. Sans compter que Bellatrix saurait très vite que son coffre venait d'être forcé, ils allaient tous être sur leur garde, il fallait agir très vite. C'était peut-être même déjà trop tard. Des Mangemorts sur le qui-vive. Hermione enfonçait avec peine ses pieds dans ses chaussures sèches.

-Je n'aime pas ça, souffla-t-elle malgré tout. Je le sens pas.

Elle serra ses lacets d'un coup sec et Harry soupira à son tour. De dépit. De fatigue peut-être. « _Je sais…_ », l'entendit-elle dire. Il le savait parce qu'il le pensait, lui aussi. Mais leurs idées avaient toujours été misérables et jusque-là ça ne les avait pas arrêtés. Elle baissa les yeux. Evidemment.

-Poudlard alors, dit-elle.

-Poudlard…

Poudlard. Hermione ne pouvait se l'imaginer sous la coupe des Mangemorts. Ils ne s'y étaient plus rendus depuis que Voldemort avait promu Snape directeur et que ses alliés avaient pris possession de l'école. Ils auraient dû y aller à Noël mais… enfin, ça ne s'était pas fait. Un instant, elle se demanda ce que Ron en aurait dit, mais il n'y avait pas de mystère. Il aurait pensé pareil : c'était de la folie. Mais il aurait suivi Harry. Comme toujours. Comme toujours… avant. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme soudainement en colère contre ses pensées. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de broyer du noir, ils avaient bien trop à faire pour ça ! Elle finit de nouer sèchement le dernier de ses lacets et se releva, décidée.

-Bien, dit-elle. Par où tu veux tenter d'entrer ?

Harry releva les yeux sur elle, le geste en suspens. Il eut l'air surpris, juste le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Puis il sourit, finit de mettre sa chemise dans son pantalon à la va-vite et déclara, sans hésitation :

-Pré-au-lard.

Ils donnèrent les derniers coups secs pour refermer sacs et blousons, et ils furent partis. Seuls, déterminés, comme ces dernières semaines et ces derniers mois. Ils ne se laisseraient pas défaire par les Mangemorts, ça ne pouvait pas être leur vie. Sans le vouloir ils firent fracas en arrivant au village sorcier voisin de l'école, pour ne pas déroger à leurs habitudes – sauvés in extremis des rondes veillant au couvre-feu. Couvre-feu. Couvre-feu, rondes et alarme. _Alors Voldemort était allé jusque-là…_ Et quand enfin ils se tinrent dans le dortoir de fortune de leurs amis à Poudlard, guidé par Neville qui avait l'air d'avoir perdu des couleurs malgré le sourire qu'il leur avait offert, ils se sentirent bien petits, devant tous ces regards. Ginny les regarda arriver avec espoir le temps d'une seconde, mais son frère n'était pas là. Hermione entendit Harry déglutir juste à côté d'elle. Elle non plus ne pouvait se détourner de tous leurs amis. Même Luna… même Luna était là…

-Heu…

Harry avait eu des moments plus glorieux.

-On cherche, heu… quelque chose. Ici.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ?

La voix de Seamus perça la foule. Les lèvres d'Hermione se pincèrent d'elle-même. Elle se souvint à cet instant qu'ils ne savaient pas quelle forme pouvait bien avoir cet horcruxe. Harry n'avait eu… que des flashs et… Elle plissa les yeux, pour se concentrer, voir si elle pouvait penser à quelque chose. En rapport avec Serdaigle… à Poudlard… Harry n'en avait pas vu beaucoup plus. Luna dit quelque chose, mais le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par la faible lueur qui vacillait sous les grandes portes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement.

-Harry…

-Oui mais Luna, disait Cho Chang, tu l'as dit toi-même il est perdu…

-Harry, répéta Hermione, plus pressante.

 _Quelqu'un vient_. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. Elle se jeta sur Harry au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas – tous les autres se retournèrent brusquement vers le bruit, quelqu'un jeta sur eux une couverture rapiécée et un groupe de trois se plaça devant leurs silhouettes sur le sol. Ainsi derrière tout le monde, ils retinrent leur respiration.

-Rassemblement ! Grogna une voix qui semblait être celle du Mangemort Crabbe. Tout de suite.

Aussitôt dit toute la salle sembla s'ébrouer, comme s'ils avaient déjà fait ça cent fois. Dans le silence le plus total, chacun prit sa cape d'uniforme pour la passer – deux leur en fut lancées et ils l'enfilèrent à la hâte derrière la foule d'élèves. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à mille à l'heure. Ils se levèrent et se fondirent dans la masse. Les yeux baissés, elle n'osait regarder personne. Tout le monde se mit à marcher dans la même direction et, tous les deux, ensemble, ils suivirent le rythme. Quelqu'un derrière elle, posa un instant sa paume dans son dos. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil si rapide qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien ne rien voir. C'était Ginny, qui marchait dans le même rang qu'elle, et Hermione ferma un instant les yeux. Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir. Jamais.

La Grande Salle ne ressemblait en rien aux souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés d'elle. Sombre, froide. A peine éclairée, juste le nécessaire. Elle regarda discrètement à la ronde. Snape. Snape était là, à l'endroit même où elle se souvenait être disposé en temps normal le pupitre de Dumbledore. Derrière lui, la fratrie Carrow, et sur un côté plus à l'écart, comme recroquevillée sur elle-même, le professeur McGonagall.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement… Commença la voix traînante de Snape. Pourquoi nous vous avons tirés de vos dortoirs à une heure si… _tardive_.

C'était la plus terrible de toutes les situations. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire repérer, pas maintenant, ils n'étaient pas prêts – _ils étaient tous seuls._ Elle ferma les yeux, inspira n'était rien. Ils allaient survivre à ça. Si Snape les voyait, il n'aurait qu'à les ignorer. Il aurait peut-être l'air surpris un instant mais rien de bien méchant. Allez. Allez.

- _Harry_ _Potter_ , dit-il distinctement – et Hermione sursauta presque. A été vu à Pré-au-lard.

Oh non, c'était pire que pire que tout. Maintenant il ne pourrait jamais faire comme s'il ne les avait pas vus, il serait immédiatement mis en danger si jamais les autres Mangemorts les repéraient à leur tour. Snape continuait son discours, avançait lentement, irrémédiablement entre les rangs, et Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils _devaient_ se sortir de là. Et puis, soudainement, Harry sortit du rang. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent brusquement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait_.

-Comment osez-vous vous tenir où il se tenait !

 _Harry. Harry, non_. Hermione était comme pétrifiée. Ses yeux se dirigèrent, vifs, sur le professeur Snape. Elle vit l'ombre du début d'un sourire, suivi d'un grand vide. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry, Harry Potter, sorte soudainement du rang de ses élèves.

-Dites-leur comment ça s'est passé ce soir-là ! Continuait Harry. Comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux, cet homme qui vous faisait confiance, et comment vous l'avez tué !

Les Carrow s'armaient de leurs baguettes – Snape aussi, hésitant. Chez les élèves, ça s'exclamait en murmures. Doucement, Hermione comprenait. Snape devait partir, c'était sa porte de sortie. Maintenant. Harry fit un pas supplémentaire en avant :

-Dites-leur !

Les Carrow auraient tiré, mais Snape leva haut sa baguette, brusquement, et ils se retinrent. Le cœur d'Hermione s'était arrêté. Minerva fut entre eux soudain, le regard dur et la baguette levée, prête à se battre contre son ancien élève, son ancien collègue, son ancien frère d'armes. Hermione voyait bien les rouages de l'esprit de Snape tourner à toute vitesse derrière son visage crispé. _Enfuyez-vous !_ Le professeur McGonagall attaqua, trois fois. Snape dévia tous ses assauts, reculant avec adresse – le premier tir dévié propulsa Amycus Carrow inconscient contre le mur, le deuxième se chargea de sa sœur. Le troisième brisa la grande fenêtre et, en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, avant même que quiconque n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Snape s'enfuit en sautant à travers le verre brisé, et transplana au moment même où il dépassait les sécurités de l'école. Dans un bruissement de cape, tout fut fini. Silence.

Et puis tout s'emballa.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Et un petit point de vue de Remus, un ! Des avis, des réactions ? Sur sa relation compliquée à la position de Severus ?

Et aussi peut-être sur le fait qu'il vient de _**tuer Albus Dumbledore**_... o-o

En attendant Harry et Hermione sont à Poudlard, ce qui annoooonce... vous savez quoi ! Une petite bataille à l'école, pour le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire ;)

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !** Et je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain (02/05/18) pour ce quatrième et dernier chapitre ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération.

 **Rated** : T

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire a été écrite **suite à un défi** ! Thème : "Et si Harry Potter avait monté un troisième camp". C'est une histoire en **4 chapitres** , et je poste le mercredi. ;)

 **Avertissements** : C'pas joyeux-joyeux.

 **.**

IL Y A EXACTEMENT 20 ANS AUJOURD'HUI, LE 2 MAI 1998, HARRY L'EMPORTAIT SUR LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ! WOUHOU !

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE À LA VICTOIRE ! \ o /**

Pour fêter ça, voici le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

 **.**

Enjoy ! :)

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4 -**

Ron courait à travers les couloirs du château. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Hermione et Harry étaient venus se fourrer ici à l'école. _Et tout seuls en plus !_ Est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu prévenir Tonks ? Ou, ou…. Ou l'Ordre, pour ce que ça coûtait ! Mais non, ils avaient dû faire ça sans le moindre sens commun, et aller se jeter d'eux-mêmes dans la gueule du dragon.

Il balaya rapidement la petite voix qui lui assurait qu'il aurait fait la même chose à leur place.

C'était McGonagall, qui les avait prévenus. Ses parents, ses frères. D'autres sans doute. Lupin peut-être, et même ce qui restait du Ministère sans doute. Sa mère avait voulu qu'il reste chez eux, mais Ron ne l'avait pas attendue pour transplaner. _Harry, Hermione, mais quels idiots !_ Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il aurait dû les suivre, depuis le début. Il aurait dû… A un carrefour, il s'arrêta. Il ne savait même pas où il courait. Brusquement de sa gauche arriva un groupe de cinq élèves sortis de nulle part – ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur se souleva.

-Ginny ! Héla-t-il.

-Ron !

Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que lui de le rencontrer ici et maintenant. Les quatre autres ne s'arrêtèrent pas, même après le brusque écart de sa cadette.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-il, pressé.

-Tour Serdaigle !

Elle souriait et pourtant avait l'air de ne pas y croire. _Son frère !_ Mais Ron secoua vivement la tête, juste un peu. Pourquoi Serdaigle ?

-Un- un horcruxe, bafouilla sa sœur. Mais, et toi ? Maman ?

-Quelque part en bas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Hermione ?

-Je, heu…

Elle s'était apprêtée à répondre tellement vite qu'elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'elle ne savait pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche entrouverte, elle réfléchissait – mais Ron ne lui laissa pas même une poignée de secondes, ce n'était pas grave, il trouverait.

-Fais attention à toi ! Lança-t-il, et il fut reparti.

-Toi aussi ! Entendit-il déjà loin derrière lui.

Un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris de temps de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce chaos, entre ces murs… cette bataille, c'était… Il serra les dents. Il y penserait plus tard. Il devait trouver Hermione. Hermione et Harry, tous les deux, il devait les aider. Quel genre d'horcruxe pouvait bien se trouver dans la tour de Serdaigle… A quel point est-ce qu'ils avaient avancé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Ils ne donnaient plus de nouvelles à personnes depuis la… la scission avec l'Ordre. Et aujourd'hui, dans ce désastre, ça semblait vraiment, vraiment lointain pour Ron.

 _-Hermione !_

C'était un peu en désespoir de cause. Ce château ne lui avait jamais paru si grand, et si petit à la fois. Il était habité d'une étrange familiarité, dans chacun de ces couloirs et de ces escaliers, et pourtant il avait la sensation de tourner en rond, de chercher en vain. Le secteur de Serdaigle lui paraissait encore bien trop loin. Devant deux escaliers, il s'arrêta de nouveau. L'un montait vers l'ouest, l'autre descendait vers le sud. Il se figea, le temps d'un instant. _Lequel pouvait être le plus rapide_. C'était comme choisir si c'était plus court de faire le tour de la maison d'un côté ou de l'autre pour atteindre la porte du jardin. Il bloqua.

Gauche !

Il se lança alors vers les marches descendantes, les avala quatre à quatre dans sa course. Il s'éloignait des hauteurs mais le trajet était plus direct. Merlin, son cœur battait vraiment fort… il ne savait pas si c'était seulement la course, ou la perspective de ne pas les retrouver dans ce dédale en mouvement permanent. _Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose_. Il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours s'il leur arrivait malheur avant qu'il ait pu les voir de nouveau, qu'ils se soient parlé, vraiment, qu'il leur ait… il ne savait pas trop. Qu'il se soit rattrapé. Il les aimait vraiment trop pour ne pas tenter de se racheter. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis qu'il avait eus, ils étaient… Mais non de non où était Hermione à la fin ! Il n'y avait que des ombres fuyantes dans cette école, des silhouettes furtives, des bruits de course, des bruits de sorts, des passages en coup de vent dans son dos.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Ron sursauta – la masse d'un corps non loin de lui fut expulsée contre un mur et il s'arrêta net. Un Mangemort. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers la provenance du sort, le souffle coupé, qu'un boulet de canon sembla lui arriver dessus à toute vitesse. Ses bras serrés fort dans son dos, ses cheveux retenus en arrière par l'un de ses élastiques fétiches, les yeux fermés, c'était elle. Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent.

-Hermione…

-Idiot ! Lança-t-elle alors soudainement en se reculant de lui – elle avait l'air fatigué et à bout de souffle de quelqu'un qui était là depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Tu cours sans regarder autour de toi, tu as failli te faire tuer !

Elle lui frappa le bras, et le repris entre les siens, brusquement. Ron avait la gorge sèche, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait le droit de sourire, sous peine d'un coup supplémentaire, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il aurait voulu lui retourner l'étreinte mais ce fut trop bref, et de nouveau elle fut devant lui, son regard perplexe dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle tout aussi soudainement.

-Je te cherchais, répondit-il sans attendre. Harry cherche un horcruxe ?

Hermione se retourna brusquement dans un sursaut, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose – Ron suivit son regard mais ne vit rien. Elle l'entraîna plus loin, elle était agitée, ça se voyait. Ron n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, Harry et elle, pour se trouver ici et maintenant, et il en avait bien conscience. Elle lui prit les mains comme pour avoir toute son attention et il fut étonné un instant.

-Il y en a deux finalement ! Fit-elle.

-Comment ça il y en a deux ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Deux horcruxes ? Ici à Poudlard ? Ou bien en général ? Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé tous les autres ? Mais surtout, Ron croyait qu'Harry était à la recherche d' _un_ horcruxe à l'école. Est-ce que ça avait changé ? Il avait vu Ginny il y avait seulement quelques minutes ! Hermione parlait dans l'urgence, mais il parvint tout de même à demander, dans une même précipitation :

-C'est quoi le deuxième ? C'est quoi le premier ?

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'Harry cherchait au juste. Ils pouvaient peut-être aider ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione n'était pas avec lui ? Hermione… ici, devant lui, en chair et en os… elle lui avait… _tellement_ manquée. Mais elle sembla balayer la question du premier horcruxe d'un battement de cils, parce que sa réponse n'eut rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec la Maison Serdaigle.

-C'est le serpent, celui qui le suit partout !

Le serpent était le dernier horcruxe à leur connaissance ? Un être vivant ? C'était possible ça ? Ron fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ses pensées tournaient à cent à l'heure. Hermione dit quelque chose qu'il se saisit pas, peut-être à propos de changer d'endroit, de ne pas rester plantés là – elle tenta de l'entraîner dans le couloir mais il la retint.

-Attends ! Fit-il. Vous avez l'épée ?

Elle eut l'air surprise d'abord, puis embêtée. « _Heu…_ » Comme si elle savait où l'épée pouvait se trouver mais qu'ils étaient plus ou moins coupables de son absence. Ça ne faisait rien, il balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu une idée !

-Ah oui ?

Elle eut l'air sincèrement surprise de nouveau, Ron tenta de ne pas trop s'en formaliser. Il prit ses mains à son tour et l'entraîna dans une direction différente.

-Suis-moi !

Merlin seul savait le temps qu'il avait eu pour réfléchir à tout ça, surtout depuis que l'épée avait justement disparu de chez sa mère la première fois. Puisqu'on ne pouvait pas s'y fier, il s'était demandé : comment est-ce que l'on va détruire ces horcruxes si la seule arme qui fonctionne contre eux ne cesse de se volatiliser. Et puis ça lui était revenu. Le premier horcruxe.

-Harry n'a pas utilisé l'épée sur le journal… Souffla Hermione près de lui, éberluée, quand ils se tinrent devant l'entrée de la Chambre. Ron…

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, les yeux toujours grands ouverts devant elle. Quelques mots en fourchelang volés à Harry dans son sommeil et ils étaient là, devant la porte ouverte. Même lui n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu le faire. Il se retourna pour la regarder et ses yeux se baissèrent sur leurs mains jointes. Après une brève hésitation, il referma ses doigts sur les siens. Ce qui l'impressionnait elle c'était qu'il se soit souvenu du crochet de Basilic dans le journal de Jedusor.

-Tu es brillant, dit-elle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était tellement, _tellement_ heureux de l'avoir retrouvée… il l'aurait embrassée. Mais elle lâcha sa main et, déterminée, sauta vers les sous-sols.

 **.**

Il était épuisé. A bout de souffle. Appuyé contre le garde-fou de la tour d'astronomie, Remus regardait en contre-bas, éreinté. Il faisait froid, mais son sang bouillait de l'effort fourni. Voldemort avait quitté le château, et avec lui tous ses sbires. Convier Harry à un duel… un contre un… Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à cet être ignoble que de déserter le champ de bataille, les laisser pleurer et couvrir leurs morts, pour tout régler à l'amiable. Ou peut-être… peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Harry dans tous ces couloirs et ces combats. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu patience, rien de plus. Couvrir leurs morts…

 _Severus._

Remus se redressa soudain, fit volte-face et dévala les escaliers non loin de lui. Il n'avait pas vu Severus de toute la nuit, et l'aube était dans trop peu de temps lui paraissait-il. S'était-il battu aux côtés d'Harry ? De l'Ordre ? Contre les Mangemorts ? Ou bien avait-il préféré se cacher pour… pour préserver… Remus ne savait pas quoi penser, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de raisonner en espion et aujourd'hui ça lui faisait terriblement défaut.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort.

L'angoisse lui prenant le ventre, il se mit à prendre les marches deux à deux, puis quatre à quatre, toujours plus vite. Tout autour était très silencieux, et ça l'angoissa plus encore. Cette attente, cette… cette _trêve_ ne lui inspirait pas la moindre des confiances. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui apprenne la mort de ceux à qui il tenait – et tous avaient combattu ici aujourd'hui. Harry, ses amis, Tonks, Molly et Arthur, leurs enfants… Un instant il revit Albus Dumbledore, allongé sur son lit ce soir-là. Il fut pris d'un bref haut-le-cœur et s'arrêta dans sa course, déséquilibré. Il ne devait pas laisser cette soirée lui revenir en mémoire maintenant. Il devait se concentrer.

Severus.

Où pouvait-il bien être… Il restait quelques marches, il les franchit sans s'en rendre compte. La Grande Salle. Là-bas il devait y avoir du monde. Il s'y précipita. Et plus il s'en approchait, plus ils furent nombreux dans les couloirs. Quelques groupes épars au début, et puis de plus en plus de monde alors qu'il se faufilait à grande vitesse entre les silhouettes fatiguées. Il scruta la foule pour apercevoir Severus, mais ne le vit pas. Et dans la salle…

Des élèves, tellement d'élèves. Beaucoup de ses anciens collègues parmi les professeurs. Arthur, Charlie… Molly, Ginevra, Percy même était là, et Bill. Aucun signe de Fred ou de George, mais Remus ne voyait pas non plus Madame Pomfresh. Ron devait être avec Harry, quelque part ailleurs, ainsi qu'Hermione sans doute. Remus l'avait aperçu avec elle il y avait de ça plusieurs heures maintenant. Avaient-ils seulement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Les yeux toujours vifs, lui cherchait toujours parmi les visages des traits familiers – il tournait lentement sur lui-même, son cœur battait vraiment fort. _Merlin…_ il reconnut les bracelets de la jeune miss Brown, sous un drap blanc. Elle n'était pas la seule. Remus se précipita vers cette partie de la salle.

Des élèves, si jeunes… Quelques adultes, des parents sans doute. Prévenus par qui ? Peut-être par l'Ordre. Remus s'était éloigné depuis… Ou peut-être par leurs enfants, coincés à l'école. Il était fébrile alors qu'il passait à côté de chaque drapé. Severus n'était pas là.

De nouveau, il scruta la salle. Il _devait_ le trouver. D'anciens élèves, qu'Harry avait connus à l'école et qu'il avait dû rallier à sa cause. Remus reconnaissait Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint et Katie Bell, précautionneusement recouverts de bandages par quelqu'un d'autre, de dos, qu'il ne remettait pas. Un peu plus loin Lee Jordan, de l'Ordre, et plus loin encore, Luna, Neville, Seamus et Dean.

Mais pas Severus.

Remus fit volte-face, se retourna vers la porte et se remit à courir à contre-sens des quelques combattants qui arrivaient toujours. Poudlard était si grand ! Où commencer à chercher ! Et puis il la vit. La lueur bleutée d'un patronus en provenance de la cour. Il s'y précipita. C'était un cerf, un cerf majestueux qui éveilla en lui mille souvenirs, mais surtout dont il connaissait le propriétaire. Son souffle se coupa. _Non…_ L'animal arrivant à toute vitesse s'arrêta net à quelques pas devant lui, comme s'il était celui qu'il était venu chercher. Et puis il lui tourna le dos, et se mit à galoper, sans bruit et à toute vitesse, transportant sa lumière vaporeuse sur le pavé et en direction du lac. Il allait vite, mais Remus était rapide lui aussi, et il se mit à courir à sa suite.

 _Harry_.

Il s'imaginait déjà trouver le fils de son meilleur ami gisant quelque part, épuisé, mort peut-être. Lui, arrivé trop tard. Mais son patronus était là, toujours là devant lui et c'était preuve de sa vie, de sa survie. _Ne pense pas au pire Remus, ne pense pas… ne pense pas_. Il suivit la forme lumineuse sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres, sans ralentir ni s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évapore soudainement dans des volutes de lumière, comme éclatée contre les murs de fer et de verre de l'un des abris à embarcations. Remus fit prestement le tour de l'abri en question, passa par la porte ouverte et posa un regard vif et circulaire sur tout l'intérieur, le cœur battant. Et puis tout s'arrêta.

 _Non_.

C'était Severus qui se trouvait là, et Remus fondit sur lui comme si sa vie en avait dépendue. Et pourtant, c'était la vie de Severus qui s'échappait, là, peu à peu sous ses yeux.

-Severus ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

C'était bien le patronus d'Harry qui l'avait mené là mais Severus était seul. Les yeux presque clos, comme proche de l'inconscience, il était recouvert de dizaines et de dizaines de blessures, d'où s'écoulait lentement de son sang. Remus reconnut en un instant à peine l'allure de morsures de serpent – son cœur s'emballa.

-Oh non, geignit-il presque, non non pas ça…

Il voulut faire pression quelque part, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne savait même pas si Severus l'entendait, s'il avait conscience de sa présence. Il sortit sa baguette alors, prestement – il tremblait, de tout son corps, ses mains, son souffle. Le venin. Il y avait du venin. Il fallait l'extraire. Il pointa sa baguette sur la plaie la plus importante au niveau du cou, pour pouvoir ensuite la recouvrir, gagner du temps. Il tremblait toujours quand il formula l'incantation qui devait inciter le poison à remonter vers la surface d'où il venait – Severus gémit de douleur, mais ne dit rien. Son visage pâle était crispé, ses yeux hermétiquement clos maintenant. Il devait souffrir le martyr… Remus était tellement, _tellement_ désolé. Des larmes s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux.

-Ne meurs pas, souffla-t-il. Ne meurs pas, pas comme ça.

Il y eut comme un sursaut du côté de Severus, puis comme un bruit de gorge. Ça aurait pu être le début d'un rire, avorté, trop faible.

-Comment alors ?

Sa voix était faible, si faible et si étouffée, rauque comme si elle revenait de la mort juste pour se moquer de lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Remus eut un hoquet nerveux, qui amena à la fois un sourire et un bref débordement de larmes. Elles coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

-De vieillesse ? Proposa-t-il – et le rire dans sa gorge sonna faux à ses oreilles.

Il était trop heureux que Severus soit conscient, et pourtant il avait la sensation qu'il était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Ça le déchirait.

-Dans longtemps, souffla-t-il – et c'était une prière. Après moi.

Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, c'était trop injuste. Severus, plus que personne, avait le droit de survivre à cette guerre. Cette longue, longue guerre qui n'avait jamais cessé pour lui, comme elle n'avait jamais cessé pour leur mentor. De survivre, de vivre et d'être aimé, tellement aimé. Remus s'était égaré, mais il était là maintenant, il ferait tout, tout pour lui. Il avait tué Dumbledore, pour lui. Remus changea de blessure, put enfin faire pression sur sa gorge et s'évertua à extraire d'autre venin, d'autres plaies. Le visage de Severus s'était apaisé. Mais il regardait fixement devant lui, et Remus voyait bien que ses yeux n'étaient dirigés nulle part.

-J'ai mal, l'entendit-il dire, rauque.

-Je sais, couina presque Remus entre ses larmes. Je sais c'est douloureux, je suis tellement désolé, reste avec moi.

Il y avait tellement de plaies.

-J'ai mal Remus.

-Je sais, _shhh_ , tenta-t-il de l'apaiser. Conserve tes forces, le venin s'en va, tu vois ? Il s'en va, reste avec moi.

Il perdait tellement de sang.

-Remus…

C'était comme s'il voulait lui demander d'arrêter, de le laisser, le laisser mourir. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, c'était impensable. Il y arriverait, il le sauverait, il _était_ en train de le sauver ! Severus ne le voyait-il pas ? Il allait survivre !

-Le soleil…

Remus releva brusquement les yeux vers les siens. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, ils étaient embués de larmes. Mais il distingua, au travers les vitres salies et mangées d'algues, les premières lueurs du jour. _Oh non. Harry. Le rendez-vous donné à l'aube_. Quand Remus retourna son regard vers Severus, il avait fermé les yeux. Mais il respirait. Et le sang… le sang ne coulait plus. Exténué soudain, vidé de toute son énergie, Remus ne tint plus accroupi, se laissa tomber assis à même le sol. Sa baguette, lâchement tenue de sa main, était tâchée de rouge. Comme ses doigts, ses paumes, ses manches. Il était éreinté, il avait froid, il tremblait toujours d'angoisse et de l'humidité du lac.

Mais Severus était vivant et, entre ce qui restait de larmes dans ses yeux, il se laissa sourire.

 **.**

Harry était prêt. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi prêt de toute son existence. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie, et il savait que s'il survivait il ne pourrait peut-être pas retrouver tout de suite la tranquillité d'esprit qu'il avait eu un jour. Mais malgré ça, il était prêt. L'aube se levait, et la Forêt Interdite lui paraissait étrangement paisible. Il écarta un peu ses mains, doucement, à droite, à gauche. Il trouva celles de Ron et d'Hermione à ses côtés, et les pressa un instant.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

-On y va.

Ce fut unanime. Alors Harry laissa leurs mains, et ils se mirent en route. Un pied après l'autre. Voldemort l'attendait seul, il allait être surpris. Il n'avait pas tourné le dos aux enseignements de Dumbledore pour se faire avoir lors d'un duel _à la loyale_. Son adversaire n'avait rien de loyal, et non content d'être un sorcier puissant il savait aussi s'entourer des bons alliés. Seul, Harry n'aurait eu aucune chance. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris ces dernières années, c'était bien qu'il devait à ses amis d'avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Et il comptait bien recommencer. Avec eux. Cette fois-ci, ne perdre personne.

A quelques pas de la clairière, Hermione et Ron prirent les côtés, entre les arbres, silencieux. Harry serait le seul à pénétrer dans l'espace du combat qu'avait choisi le mage noir. Pour l'instant du moins. Son cœur battait vraiment fort. Vraiment, vraiment fort. _Je vais mourir_ , pensa-t-il. _Je vais quand même mourir, c'est une très mauvaise idée_. Toute son assurance n'était que vacillante. Voldemort le gratifia d'une exclamation satisfaite.

-Aah, Harry ! L'entendit-il dire – Harry jeta quelques regards à la ronde. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

Lui n'était pas seul, non plus. A peine en retrait, un groupe de Mangemorts formait derrière lui un demi-cercle. Son public, sans doute, si ce n'était sa protection. Les mâchoires d'Harry se serrèrent. Il reconnaissait chacun d'entre eux. Lestrange, les Carrow, Parkinson et même McNair, sans sa cagoule. Il y avait Draco, aussi, et Harry tenta de ne pas trop le regarder. Sa mère. Pas son père. L'aube était passée. Le soleil se levait, maintenant. Voldemort sortit sa baguette de sa manche, dans un grand geste théâtral. Harry ressentit un tic nerveux au bout de ses doigts.

-Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? S'amusait presque son adversaire. Ne faisons pas attendre mes amis, dégaine ton arme !

Il était tellement sûr de gagner. Harry était presque surpris de vivre encore. Il aurait très bien pu le tuer à l'instant même où il l'avait vu. L'extrémité de sa baguette, dans ses doigts sous sa manche, le démangeait terriblement. C'était l'amour de Jedusor pour le spectacle qui faisait qu'il respirait toujours. Mais il devait être sûr. Sûr que c'était le bon moment. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione avaient eu le temps de se placer ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps de s'armer ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Draco, et vit qu'il avait fait quelques discrets pas en arrière.

-Comme tu veux Tom, dit Harry alors – et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Allons-y.

Puis tout alla très vite. Harry lâcha sa baguette, pour la rattraper au niveau du manche en à peine une fraction de seconde. Il put voir surgir de derrière lui deux sortilèges d'attaque qui frappèrent de plein fouet Bellatrix d'un côté et McNair de l'autre. Une demi-seconde. Harry levait sa baguette vers Voldemort qui tournait vivement la tête en direction de son bras-droit qui décollait tout juste de terre. Deux tiers de seconde. Draco tira dans le dos du père de Pansy et Narcissa, d'un geste souple, passa derrière Alecto pour mettre sa baguette sous sa gorge, lui prit de force la sienne qu'elle braqua sur son frère. Une seconde. La tête de Bellatrix frappa violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre, le long corps de McNair traça une tranchée dans la poussière, Parkinson s'effondra sans souplesse sur le sol, Amycus et Alecto tombèrent de concert, et Harry prononça, distinctement :

 _-Avada Kedavra._

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Voldemort se figea, les yeux écarquillés, le regard droit dans sa direction. Harry fut transpercé par ses yeux. Puis enfin il s'effondra à son tour. Une vague d'énergie sembla alors balayer la clairière sans soulever un brin de terre, et Harry fut heurté de plein fouet par une incroyable force. Un millier d'invisibles lances. Le cri qu'il poussa fut _terrible_ , et il tomba à genoux, les mains sur les tempes. C'était une douleur sans nom qui le _déchirait_ tout entier. Ça irradiait de partout à la fois, sa cicatrice, son cœur, ses tripes – il crut qu'il allait vomir. Ses amis coururent à ses côtés, s'exclamèrent des mots incompréhensibles. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sifflaient si fort, comme après une puissante explosion – que quelqu'un crève ses tympans ! Draco se précipitait vers lui.

- _Harry !_

Il l'entendit à peine. C'était si intense, c'était partout, il aurait voulu enlever sa peau !

-Harry, ça va ?

Et puis… doucement… tout sembla s'atténuer. Il eut moins mal, recommença à respirer. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, de tous ses membres, comme si tous les muscles de son corps venaient de subir le plus terrible des efforts.

-Oui, souffla-t-il doucement, ses mains se décollant doucement de ses tempes. Oui… ça va…

Draco avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, il les sentait maintenant. Il sentait aussi les présences de Ron et d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il souffla, doucement, ferma un instant les yeux, les rouvrit.

-Tu crois que c'est le lien qui s'est brisé ? Demanda Draco près de lui.

Sa voix était douce, et inquiète, et Harry hocha lentement la tête, sans pour autant être sûr.

-Oui… Dit-il. Oui c'est sans doute ça…

Ça lui avait fait… tellement mal… il leva un genou, avec peine, et se releva avec difficulté. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Le lien qui s'était brisé… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Cette chose qu'il avait en lui, ce que Severus lui avait dit… l'année passée… Oui, la chose avait dû mourir en même temps que Voldemort. Voilà ce qui avait dû lui faire si mal. Quand enfin il fut debout, il prit un instant pour être sûr qu'il tenait tout seul. Puis seulement il releva les yeux. Hermione fondit sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et il ne mit qu'un instant pour lui rendre son accolade.

-Tu es vivant Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il était… Oui, il était vivant. Un début de sourire naquit à ses lèvres. Il était vivant ! Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient tous vivants ! Bientôt Ron prit la place d'Hermione dans ses bras et Harry le serra fort contre lui, comme un frère.

-Tu aurais terriblement manqué à cette journée, assura-t-il dans un sursaut de rire enroué.

Il était tellement heureux que Ron les ait rejoint, même si c'était si tard. Ron qui rit par-dessus son épaule, un rire étouffé de larmes de joie. Quand il se recula son sourire était éclatant, et il abattit même une main sur l'épaule de Draco. _Oh Merlin, Draco…_ Harry se jeta dans ses bras, le visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou. Derrière eux, Narcissa s'assurait que si jamais ils revenaient à eux un jour, le reste des Mangemorts ne puisse pas faire un geste. Bientôt, ils pourraient envoyer du monde venir les chercher, morts ou vifs.

-Il faut prévenir tout le monde ! Souffla Draco dans ses cheveux – et son souffle était chaud. On a gagné, Harry.

Un tourbillon de chaleur s'éleva du fond de son ventre. Il se recula, juste assez pour prendre sa bouche avec la sienne. Le corps sans vie de Voldemort était encore tiède à quelques pas derrière eux, et pourtant Harry ne ressentait que de la joie. L'euphorie d'être en vie. D'avoir survécu, pour de bon cette fois. Plus de morts, plus de désastres, plus de complots, plus de combats. Hermione et Ron envoyaient déjà leurs patronus en direction de l'école – les formes de lumières partirent à toute vitesse.

-On revient Harry, lança Hermione alors, avec autant de bras que possible !

Et ils se mirent à courir à leur tour en direction du château. Des renforts, pour venir chercher les Mangemorts dans la poussière… La respiration d'Harry se refaisait plus lente enfin, il retrouvait un semblant de calme. Un semblant. Un léger tic nerveux agita le bout de l'un de ses doigts. _Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en vie_. C'était le début d'une vie, d'une vraie vie. Toute une existence, s'ouvrant là, devant lui. Avec Hermione, avec Ron. Avec Draco.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

Toujours armées près des corps sur le sol, Narcissa leur adressa l'esquisse d'un sourire, mais ne dit rien. Voilà une fin qu'Albus Dumbledore n'aurait jamais été capable d'imaginer. Il avait eu tort, tort sur toute la ligne. Albus Dumbledore, le mentor aveugle, aveuglé par une guerre qu'il n'avait jamais eu le cran de quitter. Elle se terminait, aujourd'hui, sans lui, mais avec Harry. Et une fois de plus, il vivait.

-On a gagné.

Ils vivaient, tous, et rien n'aurait pu être meilleur présage pour l'avenir.

 **Fin.**

* * *

FIN ! (Redondant...)

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous êtes convaincus par cette victoire ?** Pas qu'il y ait de raison de ne pas être convaincu... hm ? x)

N'empêche. Harry n'est pas mort. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Dumbledore avait archi-tort ? Qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de tuer l'horcruxe en lui ("la chose" comme dit Harry...) pour défaire Voldemort ? Hmmm...

 **Si certains d'entre vous pensent** (on ne sait jamais !) **que cette "fin" appellerait à une suite** , ma réponse est : c'est clair. o-o

Est-ce que je compte l'écrire ? _OUI !_ Quand ? _JE NE SAIS PAS !_ \ o /

En tout cas je suis sûre à 98% qu'elle verra le jour, vous n'avez pas vu les derniers instants du Harry de l'univers du "Dernier Horcruxe" ;) (Et elle ne sera pas construite en ellipses, mais bien en trame fluide ! Héhé ! Plus long à écrire donc...)

 **En attendant j'attends vos avis avec la plus grande impatience !** Et je vous dis à bientôt sur FF ! :D (Amis Guests, je vous réponds sur mon site ! Lien dans mon profil !)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


End file.
